Quand la panthère court après sa proie
by Rebhist
Summary: Je suis enfin sorti de ce trou à rats. J'ai retrouvé la tranquillité de mon appartement. Ce même appartement que j'ai quitté il y a un an. Rien n'a changé, tout est à sa place. Mais il manque quelque chose, une présence qu'une seul personne peut combler.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartiennent tous à Maki Murakami.

**Résumé** :

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est ma première fanfic de Gravitation à chapitres. Soyez clément à mon égard ! Je ne crois pas vous décevoir ! Il peut y avoir des scènes choquantes pour certains. Je m'excuse à l'avance, mais au moins je prends la peine de vous le mentionner avant que vous n'alliez trop loin. Ce premier chapitre sera court, c'est normal, c'est le prologue, mais je vous assure que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de m'encourager en m'envoyant des reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela nous encourage à écrire les prochains chapitres et à updater plus rapidement !

XoXoX

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

_POV Tatsuha_

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer le souper. Ce soir, Shuichi et moi, nous fêtons notre première année de vie commune. Pour l'occasion, j'ai préparé tout un festin. Comme entrées, nous aurons une soupe au miso et une salade de fruits et légumes. Bien sûr, j'y ai mis des fraises. Le plat principal se compose d'une variété de sushi, de riz aux légumes et pour dessert, j'ai réservé une belle surprise pour lui ! Je suis certain qu'il sera content ! Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si tout est en place. La table est dressée avec une belle nappe rose. Au centre, j'ai déposé un chandelier avec trois tiges que j'ai pris soin d'allumer avant qu'il arrive. Un peu à gauche du chandelier, il y a un vase avec deux roses, une rose et l'autre rouge. Je regarde l'heure, il me reste seulement dix minutes avant que Shuichi arrive. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard, il m'a promis ce matin qu'il reviendrait tôt. Je vérifie que tout est prêt, que je n'ai rien oublié au niveau de la nourriture, ensuite je me dirige dans la douche.

Je sors de la douche et je prends le temps de m'essuyer. Je pense à ce que je veux faire avec Shuichi ce soir. Mes hormones me trahissent, j'essaie de me calmer, je ne veux rien faire maintenant, de toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps. J'enroule la serviette autour de ma taille et je vais dans la chambre. J'ouvre la penderie et je regarde ce que je pourrais mettre. Je veux être super beau pour Shuichi. J'hésite entre un jeans moulant ou mon pantalon en cuir noir. Pour le haut, j'ai le choix entre un chandail sans manche noir avec sur le devant six boucles auxquelles je pourrais rajouter des chaînes, mais je n'aime pas trop les chaînes, une chemise d'un noir miroitant avec le signe du yin et du yang argenté, il y a un tigre blanc sur le yin et un dragon sur le yang, ou un chandail rose pâle avec les kanjis des mots amour et paix. Après mûre réflexion et surtout parce que le temps me manque, je décide de mettre mon pantalon en cuir et ma chemise noire. Je passe un collier à mon cou, celui que Shuichi m'a offert quand nous avons gagné notre cause. C'est une rose qui forme une croix avec deux tiges. Je me mets un peu de parfum et je m'admire dans le miroir. Parfait, je suis parfait !

Je retourne dans la cuisine et vérifie encore une fois que tout est prêt, qu'il ne manque rien ! J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et une touffe rose entrée dans l'appartement.

« Je suis arrivé ! » crie-t-il. Il a l'air exténué. Je peux comprendre c'est épuisant d'enregistrer toute la journée. J'espère qu'ils vont lui donner quelques jours de congé.

« Salut Shu-chan ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » lui demandai-je. Je m'approche de lui. Il lève les yeux après avoir enlever ses souliers et reste figé.

Je crois que la vue que je lui offre lui fait plaisir. Je le vois même rougir un peu. Qu'il peut être mignon quand il est comme ça !

« Comme à l'habitude ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit deux chansons ! K-san était très surpris et surtout content ! »

J'aime le voir sourire. Cela ne fait que très peu de temps qu'il a recommencé à sourire aussi spontanément. Nous essayons d'oublier la période avant _son _arrestation, mais ce n'est pas évident.

Je m'approche encore un peu plus de lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Je le serre et viens l'embrasser. Mes lèvres s'approchent des siennes et ma langue force l'entrée de sa bouche. Il la laisse entrer sans problème. Nos langues s'amusent entre elles, elles dansent une valse dans nos bouches. Mes mains s'aventurent dans son dos. Les siennes se promènent sur mes fesses. Quel bonheur ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce bonheur ne durera pas ? Je me concentre sur le moment présent. Je romps le baiser et je recule de quelques centimètres malgré les mains de Shuichi qui protestent en essayant de me ramener à lui. Je ne peux pas lui donner son dessert avant le repas. Il devra attendre !

« Je suis également content, Shu-chan ! » Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur. Je lui fais signe d'aller dans le salon et de ne surtout pas venir dans la cuisine. Il proteste un peu, mais je lui fais de gros yeux méchants pour qu'il comprenne que je suis sérieux. Je ne crois pas que mes yeux soient si méchants, mais bon. À contre cœur, je le vois se diriger vers le salon et allumer la télévision.

Je vais dans la cuisine pour mettre les entrées sur la table. Je vois le cadeau que je veux lui offrir. Je décide de commencer par le lui donner et ensuite je le dirigerai vers la cuisine pour le reste de la surprise. Je prends une boîte enveloppée dans du papier fuschias et noir. Il y a un ruban doré noué par une boucle. Je m'avance dans le salon. Je suis tout heureux de passer une soirée tranquille avec Shuichi. Nous sortons ensemble depuis un an, mais au début ce n'était pas toujours drôle. Nous avions chacun nos raisons. Depuis six mois, tout va bien. Shuichi a retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre. Il a accepté de reprendre la musique. Eh oui ! Il avait arrêté, il ne supportait plus de chanter ou d'entendre les chansons qu'il avait écrites en pensant à _lui_. Il n'écoutait plus la radio et ne regardait plus la télévision. À mon plus grand bonheur, il a tout repris comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté. Il brille plus que jamais sur la scène. Je peux dire que notre ami Ryuichi m'a beaucoup aidé à redonner le goût de vivre à notre boule d'énergie, surtout que je n'étais pas trop joyeux de mon côté. Je souffrais beaucoup, mais la souffrance est partie quand _il_ fut arrêté.

Je suis surpris que Shuichi regarde les nouvelles, habituellement il est toujours à un poste musical.

« Shu-chan, avant le souper, je voulais … »

En entrant dans le salon, je vois ses yeux agrandis par la peur. Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce que je regarde l'écran. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois. Ça ne peut pas être _lui_. NON ! C'est sûrement un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller bientôt. Malheureusement, je suis bien réveillé et ce que je vois existe bien.

_« La nouvelle de ce soir va en surprendre plus d'un ! Nous savons qu'il y a un an, une tragédie dans le monde des artistes est arrivée. Le romancier le plus aimé de la gente féminine avait été arrêté … » _

Le cadeau que je tenais dans mes mains tombe sur le plancher. Je suis figé par la peur, l'incompréhension, mais surtout par la peur. Je ne pensais pas _le_ revoir avant minimum quatre ans. _Il_ parle aux médias comme _il_ l'a toujours fait.

_« … nous avons la chance de pouvoir lui parler. M. __Uesugi, que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes sorti de prison ? _

_« Je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours fait, c'est-à-dire écrire. »_

_« Est-ce que vous niez toujours ce pourquoi on vous a arrêté ? » _

_« Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été condamné. » _

_« Est-ce que vous en voulez à votre copain de l'époque ? » _

_« Je ne crois pas que je peux lui en vouloir. Mais, je compte bien écrire un roman sur les événements qui se sont réellement passés. » _

Mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids et je tombe à genoux. _Il_ parle du prochain roman qu'_il_ va écrire. Je ne le crois pas quand _il_ dit qu'il n'en veut pas à Shuichi. En disant cela, son maudit sourire en coin était collé à son visage. Je le connais trop bien ce sourire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je réussis à tourner ma tête vers Shuichi. Il n'a pas bougé, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il a ramené ses jambes contre lui et entoure celles-ci de ses bras. Il fixe la télévision. Je ne suis pas capable de bouger. J'ai toujours peur, mon estomac se noue. Le stress s'installe dans mon corps. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes propres joues. Ce sont des larmes de peur et non des larmes de peine. Je voudrais être capable d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui, le prendre dans mes bras, essayé de le consoler, mais c'est impossible. Je sais qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié, je l'entends encore murmurer son nom dans son sommeil. Il ne me l'avouera jamais. Je sais aussi qu'il lui en veut pour ce qu'il a fait.

Mon calvaire a duré pendant cinq ans. Cinq longues années. Shuichi est arrivé trois années après qu'il ait commencé. Il s'est aperçu de _son_ secret un an après avoir commencé à sortir avec lui. Il a été tenu au silence pendant un an avant qu'il décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et qu'il parle.

Shuichi se lève enfin. Les nouvelles sont terminées, c'est un jeu questionnaire qui a pris la place à l'antenne. Il s'approche de moi, je suis toujours a genoux, je n'ai pas bougé. Il se penche et entoure mes épaules de ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Malgré qu'il me tienne dans ses bras, les questions n'arrêtent pas d'apparaître dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'il va essayer de nous trouver ? Est-ce qu'il va nous tuer ? Est-ce qu'il va recommencer sa vie sans se préoccuper de nous ? Soudain, mes muscles se contractent. Il sera facile pour lui de trouver Shuichi si c'est son intention. Merde !

« Shuichi, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » lui demandai-je en espérant qu'il ait une réponse.

Il ne me répond pas. Il reste silencieux. J'entends son ventre faire du bruit. Le souper, la soirée que j'avais préparée. Je peux lui dire adieu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il allume cette satanée télévision au poste des nouvelles ? Il n'aurait pas pu le mettre au poste musical comme d'habitude, nous aurions pu passer une soirée tranquille ensemble comme je l'avais prévu. Il se lève et m'entraîne avec lui. Il se recule un peu en tenant toujours mes épaules de ses mains.

« Tatsuha, je crois que tu avais préparé une soirée pour nous. Allons manger. » me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je réussis enfin à bouger. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Les larmes coulent encore plus.

« Shuichi, je ne veux pas te forcer. Je sais que … »

« Tatsuha, arrête … allons souper, j'ai faim. »

Il me prend la main et m'emmène dans la cuisine. Nous nous installons à la table. Je n'ai vraiment plus le cœur à manger.

« Wow ! Tu t'es vraiment dépassé ! » me dit-il. Je sais qu'il se force pour mettre de la joie dans sa voie. Je ne suis pas dupe.

Je m'assois en face de lui. Il est déjà assis et a commencé à manger la salade. Je picore dans mon assiette sans vraiment manger. Shuichi lève ses yeux violets vers moi et soupir.

« Je vais appeler K-san et il va faire en sorte que nous soyons protégés. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne pourra plus te toucher. »

Je me lève et court jusque dans la chambre. Il a bien dit qu'il ne pourrait plus ME toucher et non, NOUS toucher. Et lui alors ? Je m'assois sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux. Sa voix revient hantée mes pensées. Cette voix si dure, si froide. J'avais réussi à l'oublier. J'avais réussi à refaire ma vie, à trouver le bonheur, à trouver un sens à cette vie détruite par _cet homme_. Les questions que je me suis toujours posées (plus de questionnement) et auxquelles je n'ai jamais eu de réponse reviennent. Pourquoi a-t-il agit de cette façon avec moi, son frère ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ais fait ? Mika n'a jamais voulu me croire. Elle l'a toujours soutenu. Elle _le _croyait _lui_. Elle ne m'a pas reparlé depuis son arrestation. Je pensais que j'arriverais à tout oublier, mais j'avais tord. Je n'entends pas Shuichi, il n'est même pas venu me voir dans la chambre. Je vais passer une nuit blanche à me remémorer les événements du passé.

XoXoXoXo

_POV Shuichi_

J'étais content de partir du studio de bonne heure comme je l'avais promis à Tatsuha-chan. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble. Un an que son frère est emprisonné. Un an que j'ai perdu mon premier amour. Ce même amour qui nous a fait du mal à moi et à Tatsuha. J'arrive à l'appartement et j'entre comme à l'habitude en criant que je suis arrivé. J'enlève mes chaussures que je place avec les autres avant de lever la tête vers Tatsuha-chan.

Wow ! Qu'il est beau ! Surtout dans ce pantalon en cuir qui fait ressortir ses fesses bien rondes. Cette chemise que j'adore lui va à ravir. Je sais qu'il s'est mis beau pour moi. J'aurais juste le goût de lui sauter dessus, de l'amener dans la chambre, de le déshabiller et de lui donner tout le bonheur que nous méritons. À la place je me contente de le déshabiller du regard. Il me demande comment s'est passé ma journée comme il le fait à chaque fois que je rentre. Je lui réponds que tout s'est bien passé et que j'ai réussi à écrire deux chansons. Il est vraiment content et me félicite. Il vient m'embrasser et je réponds à son baiser avec passion. Mes mains en profitent pour caresser ses fesses et j'essaie d'en avoir plus, mais il met fin au baiser et se décolle de moi. Mes mains toujours posées sur ses fesses protestent en essayant de le retenir, mais sans succès. Il me dit d'aller attendre dans le salon. Je veux le suivre, mais il essaye de me faire un regard méchant, c'est raté, il en est incapable. Je ris intérieurement, il est tellement mignon quand il essaye de me faire un regard méchant. Je décide de l'écouter et je vais m'asseoir sur le sofa. Je prends la télécommande et j'allume la télévision. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais au lieu de le laisser au poste de musique, je le mets au poste des nouvelles. C'est rare que j'écoute le bulletin de nouvelles parce qu'elles sont toutes mauvaises et cela me rend triste, mais ce soir, c'est la fois où tu regrettes d'avoir fait quelque chose que tu ne fais jamais.

J'entends Tatsuha-chan s'affairer dans la cuisine, je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu nous faire comme souper. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de sa cuisine. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la télévision. Il y a l'animatrice de la météo qui nous donne les prévisions pour les prochains jours. Ensuite, viennent les nouvelles régionales. Il y a eu un feu dans tel quartier, un vol dans un autre. Soudain, je me fige.

Un visage familier apparaît à l'écran. Un visage que je n'ai pas oublié. Le visage de mon premier amour. Il est toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs, ils lui arrivent aux épaules, ils sont toujours aussi blonds. Son regard n'a pas changé. Il a toujours ce même regard, un regard dur. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec sa bouche, mais ses yeux et ses gestes pouvaient en dire long. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Il est devant la prison d'où il vient de sortir, il porte un pantalon noir, une chemise mauve et un veston noir. Toujours aussi impeccable ! Les médias sont tous présents. L'animatrice du bulletin de nouvelles nous annonce qu'il a été libéré pour bonne conduite. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je sais que Tatsuha est arrivé dans le salon, mais je ne le vois pas. Je ne vois rien d'autre que _son_ visage. Sans le vouloir, je bois ses paroles. Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Est-ce des frissons de peur ou de plaisir ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Je sais que je devrais lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a fait subir à son frère pendant cinq ans et à moi après que j'aie découvert _son_ secret. Mais, je n'arrive pas à départager mes sentiments. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je l'aime encore, malgré que je sorte à présent avec Tatsuha. Oh ! J'aime Tatsuha ! Mais … Je replie mes jambes sur moi-même et je les entoure de mes bras. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pendant les premiers six mois où il était en taule, souvent il m'est arrivé de vouloir aller le voir pour lui poser des questions, mais je changeais toujours d'avis. J'avais tout arrêté pour entrer dans un mutisme avec le monde extérieur. La seule personne avec qui je parlais était Tatsuha. Même Hiroshi n'arrivait pas à me faire parler et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. S'il écoute le bulletin de nouvelles, je sais qu'il risque d'appeler ou tout simplement de rappliquer ici. Est-ce que j'ai le goût de voir quelqu'un présentement ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Le bulletin de nouvelles se termine et un autre programme commence. Je réussis à me lever. Je vois enfin Tatsuha qui est à genoux, il est figé par la peur. Un cadeau gît à terre. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention de me le donner, mais il a vu les nouvelles comme moi. Le choc semble être plus fort pour lui et je peux le comprendre. Il a vécu un enfer pendant près de cinq ans. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il me demande ce que nous allons faire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Mon ventre nous ramène à la réalité. Je l'aide à se lever et le tiens par les épaules. J'essaie de faire un semblant de sourire et lui parle de la soirée qu'il avait préparée comme si nous pouvions vraiment avoir du plaisir après ce que nous venons de voir. Mais, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je ne veux plus penser à lui. J'ai presque le goût de courir aller le voir, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas trahir Tatsuha. Il s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui. Les larmes coulent de plus belle. Ce sont des larmes de peur, je peux le ressentir. Il a peur de _lui _et de me perdre. Je ne suis pas doué pour consoler, surtout que mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs.

Je le prends par la main et le conduis dans la cuisine où sur la table une bonne salade nous attend. J'essaie de prendre un air surpris et ravi et m'exclame sur la présentation. Je vois qu'il ne croit pas à la joie que j'ai mise dans ma voix et il a raison ! Je m'assois et m'assure que Tatsuha fait de même. Je commence à manger. J'avais vraiment faim. Je me sens un peu coupable. Je vois qu'il ne fait que picorer dans son assiette. Je veux le rassurer. Je lui dis que je vais appeler K-san pour qu'il fasse en sorte qu'il soit protégé et qu'il ne le touche plus. Il se lève et court jusque dans la chambre. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réalisé ce que j'ai dit. Il lui ait dit que je m'assurerais de SA sécurité. Il doit avoir pensé que je voulais le revoir, ce qui n'est pas faux. Avec ce que je viens de dire, mes sentiments ne sont que davantage mêlés. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je voudrais être ailleurs, mais c'est impossible. Yuki, pourquoi as-tu fais cela, pourquoi ? C'est ton frère, bordel ! Ton FRÈRE ! Est-ce que tu m'aimais réellement ? Est-ce que mon amour pour toi n'était qu'à un sens ? Est-ce que j'ai tort de vouloir te revoir ? Est-ce que j'ai tort d'espérer que tu vas nous laisser tranquille maintenant ? Je suis maintenant assis sur le sofa et je fixe la télévision éteinte, malgré cela, je vois encore son visage et son sourire démoniaque. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Les larmes vont couler à nouveau à la pensée que je pourrais le revoir, mais que se passera-t-il si je le revois ? Je n'aurai peut-être jamais la réponse à cette question.

XoXoXoXo

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que Shuichi va revoir Yuki ? Est-ce que Yuki va les laisser tranquille ? Comment leur entourage va-t-il réagir ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartiennent tous à Maki Murakami.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je voulais vous avertir que dans cette fanfiction, le caractère d'Eiri est quelque peu changé. La colère qu'il nourrit envers sa famille n'aide pas à adoucir son caractère. Par contre, vous comprendrez mieux dans quelques chapitres ses sentiments envers sa famille et Shuichi. Sur ce bonne lecture !

XoXoX

**Chapitre 2 **

_POV Yuki_

Je suis enfin sorti de ce trou à rats. J'ai retrouvé la tranquillité de mon appartement. Ce même appartement que j'ai quitté il y a un an. Rien n'a changé, tout est à sa place. Mais il manque quelque chose, une présence, une énergie qu'une seule personne peut dégager. Il manque Shuichi.

Je fais le tour des pièces, j'entre dans mon bureau pour y déposer mon portable. Je remarque le banc sur lequel il était presque toujours assis quand je lui permettais d'entrer dans la pièce. Je détourne le regard et sort. Arrivé dans le couloir, je tourne à droite et vais au fond où se trouve ma chambre. J'entre. Tout est propre, le lit au milieu de la pièce, la commode à la droite avec son miroir. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'aime pas ce que j'y vois. Mes traits sont tirés par la fatigue. Pourquoi ne me coucherai-je pas un petit instant ? Je m'étends sur le lit. Je me surprends à prendre _son_ oreiller. Il sent encore son parfum, son odeur, son shampoing. Les fraises. Il les adorait tellement. Je ne peux pas oublier ce parfum.

Je suis libre, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît, mais malgré tout ça, je suis encore emprisonné. C'est pire qu'avec Kitazawa. Je sais qu'il n'existe plus, qu'il est mort, donc il m'est plus facile de l'oublier, mais comment oublier une personne qui a changé ta vie et qui est tout prêt de toi. Il m'est impossible de l'approcher. Je ne peux même pas aller à l'un de ses concerts. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est resté dans mon bureau à écrire des romans comme j'ai toujours fait. Je voudrais tellement le revoir, pouvoir lui parler, le toucher. Sentir sa peau si douce, ses lèvres si sensuelles. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons. Cela me met hors de moi ! Pourquoi me manque-t-il tellement alors qu'il a témoigné pour me faire enfermer ? Il a dit tellement de grossièretés à mon sujet. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tous ces mots pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

« … quand je suis entré dans la chambre, j'ai vu Tatsuha sur le lit. Enchaîné à celui-ci. Il était bâillonné. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une personne dans cette chambre. Yuki m'avait toujours interdit d'y entrer. Je suis content de l'avoir fait. Tatsuha était dans un état lamentable. Son corps était parsemé de blessures plus atroces les unes que les autres. Des marques de brûlures, des lacérations faites avec des lames, des fouets, il avait également beaucoup de bleus. C'était une vision d'horreur. C'est à cet instant que je me suis mis à Le détester, je voulais le quitter, aller appeler la police, l'ambulance. Il me répétait que c'était son frère qui lui avait fait toutes les blessures qu'il avait. Je voulais sortir Tatsuha de là. Il n'avait pas à subir les fantasmes de ce monstre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, mais la réalité m'a frappé quand cette ordure est arrivée … »

À ce moment il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Mon regard devait être mauvais comme à l'habitude. Je me retenais pour garder mon calme. Je lui en voulais pour tout ce qu'il disait. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir désobéis en entrant dans la chambre. La suite des choses je n'avais pas le choix, même si je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Jamais, je n'aurais voulu lui faire ce que je lui ai fait.

« … il m'a empoigné par les cheveux et m'a traîné dans la chambre en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui … sans crier gare, il m'a arraché mes vêtements et a empoigné une lame. Il m'a menacé avec en me disant que je lui avais désobéis qu'il n'était pas content … il m'a jeté sur le lit et s'est mis au-dessus de moi, il avait toujours la lame dans les mains … de l'autre, il tenait fermement mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête … j'avais tellement mal … il a déposé la lame à côté de ma tête et a commencé à … je ne ressentais aucun amour venant des ses gestes et de ses mots … il m'a dit que c'était ma punition pour avoir été trop curieux … il m'a attaché les poignets à la tête du lit et … il a menacé de me tuer si je parlais et il est sorti de la chambre. Ce monstre m'a laissé attaché là pendant un long moment, très longtemps … »

Je ne voulais pas croire que Shuichi ait pu dire du mal de moi. Il m'aimait tellement, j'avais beau lui dire des méchancetés, être froid avec lui, mais il revenait toujours avec un sourire. Des larmes apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux, mais je les chasse très vite. Je me lève et retourne dans le corridor. Je m'arrête devant une porte. J'hésite à entrer. Pourquoi suis-je incapable aujourd'hui de faire ce que je faisais à tous les jours ? Ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte. Je tourne lentement celle-ci et j'ouvre la porte. Je reste à l'entrée de la chambre. La lumière entre par la fenêtre. Elle ne contient qu'un lit. Ce même lit sur lequel Tatsuha était. Un sourire me vient. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé un an en prison que je vais regretter ce que j'ai fait. Il le méritait, c'était sa punition. Je sors de la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je chasse les images qui me viennent en tête. Je vais à la cuisine et me prends une bière dans le réfrigérateur et vais ensuite m'asseoir sur mon sofa dans le salon. Je m'allume une cigarette.

J'aperçois Mika entrée par la baie vitrée avec une cigarette entre les doigts et elle vient se planter devant moi. Je croyais pourtant avoir bien fermer la porte à clé. Je voulais être seul, je sais que c'est la seule personne qui me parle encore en dehors de mon éditrice, mais je ne voulais pas entendre ses «bla-bla» sur sa vie. Puisqu'elle est venue me récupérer à ma sortie de prison, j'ai du endurer le récit de sa vie depuis un an. Elle n'est plus avec Tôma Seguchi, ce qui ne me surprend guère. J'ai toujours su que leur mariage était voué à l'échec. Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne que Tôma était avec ma sœur seulement pour être près de moi. Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre ce mec. Il fait tout pour se rapprocher de moi, mais ne vient même pas me rendre visite en taule. Pendant tout le trajet, elle m'a parlé du nouveau mec dans sa vie, comme s'il n'y avait que lui sur la planète. J'aimerais bien savoir les autres nouvelles.

Je l'ai laissé parler et me suis concentré sur autre chose. Après deux heures de route, nous sommes arrivés à mon appartement. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'arrêter le moteur de la voiture que j'étais déjà dans l'ascenseur avec mes maigres bagages. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai été directement m'asseoir sur mon divan dans le coin, après, bien sûr, avoir fermer la porte à clé, il me semblait, quoique la présence de Mika devant moi me laisse douter de ce fait. Rien n'a changé. Une seule chose cloche, je m'étais habitué à voir les choses appartenant à ce _baka_, mais là, il n'y a plus rien qui lui appartienne.

« Eiri, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es monté si vite ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Il n'y a plus rien. Même pas une petite chose qu'il aurait pu oublier. » Dis-je dans un murmure plus pour moi-même.

« De quoi parles-tu, Eiri ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je ne bouge pas. Mon regard reste évasif. Je dois absolument le retrouver. Il doit être au studio, mais est-ce qu'on me laissera entrer ? Je ne crois pas, mais je peux l'attendre devant. À moins que je précise que je vais voir Tôma. Pourquoi irais-je le voir ?

« Eiri, ne me dit pas que tu vas rester ici ? Il faut que tu recommences ta vie. Je pourrais venir habiter avec toi, comme ça, tu ne seras pas seul. »

« Je suis habitué d'être seul. Je voudrais justement que tu partes. »

Elle me regarde comme si je venais de la mettre dehors. C'est précisément ce que je viens de faire, mais elle ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Je prends mon paquet de cigarettes et je m'en sors une autre que j'allume.

« Eiri, tu ne devrais pas fumer autant. » me sermonne-t-elle. Elle n'a rien à me dire, elle fume aussi. D'ailleurs cela me surprend, elle ne fumait pas il y a un an !

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! » lui dis-je en me levant pour me diriger vers mon bureau. « De toute manière, c'est le seul plaisir qu'il me reste. » dis-je dans un murmure. Elle ne bouge pas. Parfait, elle ne viendra pas m'embêter dans mon bureau. J'entre dans la pièce et vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Ma table de travail est recouverte d'une couche de poussière blanche. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant et j'ouvre mon portable. Il me demande mon mot de passe. _Shuichi_. Ensuite, j'ouvre le dossier contenant mon journal. Mot de passe. _Kitazawa_. La dernière fois que j'ai pu écrire c'était il y a un an avant mon procès. Je vais voir la dernière page.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que je vais pouvoir écrire dans ce journal. Dans quelques heures, j'ai mon procès. Je vais revoir Shuichi, mais je ne pourrai pas être seul avec lui. Je voudrais tellement pour une dernière fois goûter ses lèvres, le sentir dans mes bras, mais c'est impossible. Je vais être condamné à ne plus revoir celui qui m'a appris à aimer à nouveau.

Je ferme violemment mon portable. Mon regard se pose sur le banc de Shuichi. Je me lève, le prend et le balance à travers la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne bouge pas, ensuite je sors de mon bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lancer des objets, mais de voir ce banc a réveillé trop de sentiments en moi et je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai ressenti une rage montée que je ne peux pas décrire. J'ai le goût de tout casser sur mon passage. J'arrive dans le salon et m'aperçois que ma sœur n'est plus là. Parfait, elle a compris le message. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour vivre et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. Non. J'ai besoin d'une personne pour vivre, même de deux, mais la plus importante, c'est Shuichi. L'autre n'était qu'un jouet pour assouvir mes besoins sexuels.

Quelque chose attire mon attention sur la table basse du salon. Une note de Mika. _Je suis partie chercher quelques affaires et je reviens. J'ose espérer que tu seras encore là ! _ Ptfff. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle va pouvoir dormir ici. Il n'en est pas question. Je ne l'accepterai pas. D'ailleurs n'a-t-elle pas un petit ami pour s'occuper ? De toute manière, je vais sûrement rester enfermé dans mon bureau puisque je veux commencer un nouveau roman. Une idée a germé dans mon esprit depuis que je suis sorti, il me reste à la développer. Je vais devoir également appeler mon éditrice pour l'avertir et avoir mon «_deadline»_.

Soudain, j'entends une musique. Comment se fait-il que la télévision soit allumée ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ! Pourtant je suis seul dans l'appartement. Elle est au poste que ce _baka_ regardait en permanence. Quoique cela ne me dérangeait pas puisque j'étais dans mon bureau et que je pouvais avoir la paix de cette façon. Mes yeux se posent sur un jeune homme. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi ! Il a les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus qui lui descendent sur les épaules. Ses yeux sont violets. Sa voix est sublime. Attendez ! Mais, ce ne peut pas être lui ! Non ! Cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois, mais pas vu des mes yeux ! Shuichi. L'écran de télévision me le confirme en affichant le nom du groupe qui vient de chanter. Bad Luck.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon divan. Je ne crois pas que je vais être plus heureux en liberté qu'en taule. Après avoir éteint la télévision, je décide de retourner m'asseoir devant mon portable et de commencer mon nouveau roman. Celui-ci parlera d'un homme qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie, mais je ne sais pas encore comment il va se terminer ! Je sais que je vais sûrement rester ici des heures sans sortir comme me le reprochait souvent Shuichi. Pourquoi toutes mes pensées me ramènent-elles à lui ? Je m'allume une cigarette et j'essaie de relaxer. Il est tellement plus beau aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ses cheveux roses, mais maintenant il est tellement plus sexy.

XoXoXoXo

_POV Shuichi_

« La li oh » dis-je sur un ton lasse en entrant dans le studio où m'attendaient les deux autres membres du groupe et notre manager.

À peine avais-je mis un pied dans le studio que je me retrouve avec un magnum braqué sur ma tempe gauche. Décidément, K ne changera jamais. Je sais, je suis largement en retard ! Pour une fois, j'ai une bonne excuse. S'ils ont regardé le bulletin de nouvelles hier soir, ils comprendront. Pour l'instant, je suis dans l'impossibilité de les renseigner. Je ne me préoccupe pas du magnum et je continue à avancer comme un automate. Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise dans le coin droit du studio et je soupire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'être là en ce moment. Je voudrais être aux côtés de Tatsuha et le soutenir du mieux que je peux. Mika a téléphoné avant que je quitte l'appartement, mais je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Je sens les regards tous dirigés vers moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fais-tu une tête d'enterrement ? » me demande Hiro.

Dois-je leur dire ? C'est vrai, cela fait maintenant un an qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu déprimer. Une seule personne peut me rendre dans cet état, c'est Yuki. Maintenant qu'il est libéré …

« Shuichi, la terre appelle la lune. »

Je lève mon regard et je vois Hiro qui me parle. « Oui, excusez-moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien, aujourd'hui. » leur dis-je en espérant qu'ils me croiront. « Euh … » Je sors de mon sac à dos mon calepin de notes et je tourne les pages jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux paroles que j'ai réussi à écrire hier soir. « Tenez, ce sont les paroles que j'ai écrites hier soir. »

Hiro me prend le calepin des mains et commence à lire. Une fois terminée, il le passe à Suguru qui lit à son tour.

« C'est bon, nous pouvons maintenant faire les arrangements musicaux pour ces paroles. »

« Hum. » Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur mon travail. Je vois à peine Hiro et Fujisaki s'activer dans le studio et je vois encore moins K me fixer. Pourquoi n'ai-je que l'image de Yuki sortant de prison ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas penser à autre chose que l'appel de Mika de ce matin ? Je me demande dans quel état est Tatsuha présentement. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, mais il m'a presque poussé dehors pour que je vienne travailler en me disant que tout irait bien. Je veux bien y croire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

« Shuichi ! »

Hiro m'interpelle, mais je ne réponds pas. Je me lève tranquillement et je sors du studio. J'erre dans les couloirs. Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule.

« Shuichi, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? »

«Hiro, si tu savais … »

« Je veux savoir, Shuichi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »

Je m'effondre à terre. La pression est trop forte. Je ne peux pas garder tout pour moi. Je dois leur dire. Ils ont le droit d'être au courant.

« Il est … il est sorti … » dis-je tout bas. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mon corps tremble. De peur ? De peine ? De froid ? Je ne saurais le dire.

« Qui ? Qui est sorti ? » Me demande Hiro d'une voix douce. Ses bras entourent mes épaules. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Il me serre contre lui. Je suis à genoux, lui dans mon dos. Tranquillement, je vais me tourner et le serrer à mon tour et je vais pleurer.

« Il est sorti … de … » Je suis incapable de sortir la suite. Il ne parle pas. Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je me sens bien. Je me sens en sécurité. Après quelques minutes, je laisse échapper ce que je n'étais pas en mesure de dire. « Yuki … prison. »

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris quelque chose, mais il resserre encore son étreinte. S'il continue, il risque de m'étouffer. Il m'aide à me relever et nous retournons au studio. Je retourne m'asseoir pendant qu'Hiro et Fujisaki font les arrangements musicaux. Je prends mon calepin et j'essaie d'écrire d'autres chansons.

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement. Au dîner, je suis monté sur le toit avec Hiro. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé et il m'a respecté dans mon choix. J'essayais de m'enlever de la tête l'image que j'avais. Décidément, son image ne veut pas me quitter. Pendant un an, j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à lui et maintenant qu'il est libre, il me hante.

Dans l'après-midi, ils m'ont fait écouter le résultat de leur labeur du matin. J'ai bien aimé. Ils ont choisi une musique douce, un peu mélancolique. Elle colle bien avec les paroles de la chanson. Je ne pouvais pas écrire quelque chose de joyeux, pas hier soir. Nous allons pratiquer un peu avant de souper. K ne veut pas nous laisser partir tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas parfaite. Il est content parce que ce matin j'ai fait l'ébauche d'une autre chanson, donc demain mes coéquipiers pourront travailler sur la musique. Je réussis finalement à suffisamment me concentrer pour que K nous laisse partir. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures. J'espère que Tatsuha n'est pas couché.

Je suis réellement épuisé et les larmes menacent encore de couler. Hiro me voit et me dit de l'attendre. Il prend ses choses et nous nous dirigeons vers sa moto. Il vient me reconduire chez moi.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Il gare sa moto devant la porte. Je débarque de la moto et je cours jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre sans ménagement. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, j'enlève mes souliers et je vais directement à la chambre. La porte est fermée. Je l'ouvre et j'aperçois Tatsuha qui est couché. Je m'approche du lit et me mets à genoux. Il dort. Je prends une des ses mains et la serre fortement. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je suis incapable de les retenir. Je n'ai jamais réussi. Yuki me le reprochait souvent. Je secoue ma tête. Non ! Je ne veux pas penser à lui !

« NON ! »

Je vois Tatsuha ouvrir les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais crié. Il me regarde et semble comprendre. Il s'assoit. Je réussis malgré mes tremblements à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne me regarde pas. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse, mais il ne fait rien.

« Tat …»

« Non, Shuichi. Je sais. » Me dit-il en regardant à mon opposé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Ses épaules tressaillent. J'entends ses sanglots. Dans un murmure il me demande de sortir de la chambre, de le laisser tranquille.

« Pourquoi ? Nous devons surmonter cette épreuve ensemble, Tat-chan. »

« Non, Shuichi. Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui. »

« Quoi ? Tatsuha, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui. Comment pourrais-je en avoir encore ? » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur se serre seulement à en parler. Je ne l'aime plus, c'est Tatsuha que j'aime. C'est lui mon amant maintenant. Je ne peux pas aimer Yuki. C'est impossible. Comment pourrais-je aimer un homme qui a maltraité son frère et son amant ?

« Laisse-moi. » me dit-il.

Je voudrais rester, mais je sors de la chambre. Peut-être veut-il réfléchir ? Je me rends dans le salon où je vois Hiro assis sur le divan. Il me regarde, je vais directement m'asseoir. Je ne veux pas perdre Tatsuha. Je veux que nous surmontions cette épreuve ensemble. J'ai besoin de lui. Je remonte mes genoux sur mon torse, enroule mes bras autour et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Les larmes coulent encore, elles sont silencieuses. Hiro ne dit pas un mot. Il attend peut-être que je parle, mais je n'ai pas le goût.

Je me sens seul, délaissé par la personne que j'aime. Au même moment, je me surprends à penser à Yuki. Je secoue ma tête. Non, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est Tatsuha.

« Shuichi. » Hiro a murmuré mon nom en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. J'accote ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne bouge plus. Je ferme mes yeux. Mes larmes coulent toujours, mais aucun son ne sort. Je voudrais crier mon désespoir, ma peine, ma colère. Je vais finir par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me fais réveiller par une voix que je connais très bien, celle de Tatsuha. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je m'aperçois que je suis couché sur le divan. Hiro n'est pas là. Il est sûrement parti pendant que je dormais. Tatsuha est agenouillé à côté du divan et me regarde. Je remarque qu'il a les yeux rouges, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je me lève lentement et m'assois. Il ne me parle pas, mais accote sa tête sur mes genoux. Nous restons un bon moment dans cette position sans parler ni bouger.

« Je m'excuse Shuichi. » murmure Tatsuha. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai tellement peur. »

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je voudrais pouvoir le rassurer, mais peut-on rassurer une personne quand nous ne pouvons pas le faire pour nous-même ? Il lève ses yeux vers moi. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et vais l'embrasser. Un simple baiser pour essayer de le rassurer.

« Je t'aime Tat-chan. » lui dis-je.

« J'ai tellement peur, Shu. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. »

« Pourquoi te quitterai-je, Tat-chan ? » lui demandai-je sans vraiment comprendre. Jusque-là, il me regardait dans les yeux, mais il détourne le regard au moment où je pose ma question.

« Tu l'aimais tellement, tu étais follement amoureux de lui. Tu ne voyais que lui. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne retourneras pas vers lui ? Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne l'aimes pas encore ? Que tu ne serais pas avec moi seulement parce que je lui ressemble ou que tu as pitié de moi ? »

CLAC

Le coup est parti seul. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait. Je le regrette déjà, mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Tatsuha me regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il se tient la joue sur laquelle je lui ai donné une claque.

« Je t'interdis de penser cela ! Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de mon amour pour toi ! Je t'aime TOI pas LUI ! Vas-tu arrêter de penser que je l'aime encore ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, je ne crois pas être capable d'aimer un monstre comme lui ! Jamais ! Qu'il n'ose même pas se montrer devant moi, sinon … sinon … »

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Qui suis-je en train de convaincre, Tatsuha ou moi ? Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Est-ce que j'aimerais encore Yuki malgré tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ? Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire !

XoXoXoXo

_POV Yuki_

Quatre heures déjà que je suis assis à mon bureau à essayer de pondre quelque chose. Malgré tout, la page reste blanche. Je ne réussi pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. Dans mon cendrier qui traîne sur mon bureau, je peux compter dix mégots de cigarette et il y a presque autant de cannettes de bière. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis sorti. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ferme _Word_ et mes yeux fixent l'écran. Pourquoi gardais-je ce fond d'écran ? Voir cette image me fait trop mal. Voir l'homme qui est sur cette image me serre le cœur et me l'émiette. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les ouvre, je ferme l'ordinateur et je vais dans le salon. Je m'assois sur mon divan, au même moment la sonnette retentit. Je ne veux pas répondre, je veux être seul. Je sais très bien que c'est Mika. Elle continue à sonner. Je finis par me lever parce que le son de la sonnette m'agresse royalement. J'ouvre la porte sans ménagement.

«Quoi ? » lui lançai-je avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'est pas Mika, c'est pire encore, c'est Tôma. Naturellement, il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de m'emmener des gâteaux quand il vient me voir. Comme je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier, j'accepte qu'il entre pour pouvoir manger.

« Bonjour, Eiri-san. »

Je ne réponds pas, je prends la boîte de gâteaux et je vais m'asseoir sur le divan. Je sais très bien qu'il va me suivre. Il ne pourrait pas seulement me donner les pâtisseries et partir. Non ! Il doit absolument coller chez nous. Et si j'appelais Mika pour qu'elle vienne le chercher ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aiderait sur ce coup-là. J'oubliais qu'ils ne sont désormais plus ensemble, de plus elle me dirait sans doute que cela peut juste me faire du bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Quelle idée ! La seule compagnie que j'accepterais sans broncher, c'est Shuichi, mais malheureusement, c'est impossible, quoi que … Non ! Je ne peux pas. Je dois le laisser vivre sa vie. Je ne peux plus l'approcher, le prendre dans mes bras, sentir son parfum aux fraises, l'embrasser tendrement …

« Eiri-san ? Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande l'imbécile blond assis à mes côtés.

« Hum. » Je ne peux pas répondre plus parce que j'ai la bouche pleine. Ce serait impoli. J'y pense, pourquoi serais-je poli avec lui ? Parce qu'il m'a sauvé il y a 9 ans ? Non ! Sûrement pas. De toute manière, pourquoi vient-il me voir quand il ne l'a pas fait la dernière année pendant que j'étais enfermé ?

« Eiri, Mika m'a demandé de passer te voir. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup, elle ne veut pas que tu passes tes journées enfermées dans ton bureau et elle veut aussi s'assurer que tu te nourris bien. »

Voilà ma réponse. Il n'est pas venu de par lui-même, c'est Mika qui l'envoie. Elle fait semblant de s'inquiéter, mais n'est pas capable de venir elle-même. Bon, d'accord, je lui aurais sûrement fermé la porte au nez, mais je ne trouve pas que c'est une raison de m'envoyer son cher ex-mari pour ça. Elle pouvait très bien appeler. D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai, je lui aurais raccroché la ligne au nez.

« Vous n'êtes pas séparés ? » Cela me turlupine. Elle est divorcée de lui, mais l'appelle pour qu'il vienne me voir.

« Oui, mais nous n'avons pas arrêté pour autant de se parler, Eiri-san. »

D'accord, je vais lui dire que tout va bien, que je me porte à merveille et ensuite il me foutra la paix.

« Je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme. Je travaille sur mon prochain roman. Je n'ai pas changé d'habitude, cela fait au moins cinq ans que je vis de cette façon et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer. » lui dis-je avant d'engouffrer le dernier gâteau dans ma bouche. Pensant que la conversation est terminée, je me lève et me dirige vers mon bureau quand Tôma m'arrête. Je me tourne et lui lance un regard énervé.

« Eiri, je m'inquiète également pour toi. Je … »

Il ne continue pas sa phrase et s'approche de mon visage. Je sais très bien ce qu'il essaie de faire. Cela fait neuf ans qu'il essaie, mais je ne veux pas. Il ne m'aura pas. Il est le mari de ma sœur, je ne peux pas lui faire cela. Merde ! C'est vrai, maintenant, c'est l'ex-mari de Mika. Est-ce que je vais m'y faire ? Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, je suis supposé être un fou dangereux. Je me recule et entre dans mon bureau. Je sais qu'il va partir. Je me rassis à mon bureau et rallume mon ordinateur. Le fond d'écran apparaît.

_« Yuuuukkki ! Je suis arrivé ! »_

_« Est-ce que tu peux crier un peu moins fort, baka ! » _

_« Yuki, tu es méchant quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! » me dit-il avec une mine boudeuse. _

_« Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre comment je peux être méchant ? » lui dis-je en le prenant par le poignet et l'emmenant dans la chambre. _

_Je l'envoie valser sur le lit. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Il ne m'a jamais vu dans cet état de colère. Je m'approche du lit où il s'est assis et continue de me regarder. Des larmes menacent de couler. _

_« Déshabilles-toi ! » lui ordonnai-je. Il ne fait aucun geste. « Aller, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » _

_Il commence à se déshabiller tranquillement, je le vois trembler, il a peur. Je me sens mal, mais je suis incapable de me calmer. Il ne va pas assez vite à mon goût, je l'aide en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Il me crie d'arrêter. Je ne l'écoute pas. _

_« Tournes-toi ! » _

_Il s'exécute sachant probablement que rien ne me ferait changer d'idée. J'enlève mon pantalon et me prépare pour le pénétrer. Pourquoi le préparer ? Il n'a pas besoin de préparation, il n'avait qu'à pas m'énerver en criant. Donc, je le pénètre d'un coup. Il laisse passer un cri assez fort de ses lèvres. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et je commence des mouvements de bassin. Je sais qu'il pleure et je commence à me sentir un peu honteux. Je vais de plus en plus vite et finalement je me soulage en lui. Je me retire, prends mes choses et vais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. _

_Je suis dans la douche, l'eau coule sur mon corps. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça à Shuichi, à cet être si innocent, si pure. Je m'en veux. Il est trop tard. Va-t-il partir ou rester ? Je vais m'excuser, je vais lui offrir d'aller voir un film, celui qu'il veut, même si je risque de ne pas aimer. Oui, oui, vous avez entendu, je vais m'excuser. _

Je reviens à la réalité. Je ne me suis jamais excusé. J'ouvre _Word_ pour continuer mon chapitre, mais son image hante mes pensées.

J'entre dans la chambre, il est couché et semble dormir. Je me couche de mon côté et m'endors assez vite. Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, non, pas possible, seulement une demi-heure plus tard, merde, je perds vraiment la notion du temps, bref, il n'est plus à mes côtés. J'attends un moment pensant qu'il est allé aux toilettes, mais il ne revient pas. Son sac est toujours là, parfait, il n'est pas parti. Je sors de la chambre et vais dans le salon. Parfois, il dort sur le divan, mais je ne me rappelle pas le lui avoir demander. Il n'est pas là. Mais où peut-il bien être ? En fermant les yeux pour réfléchir, j'entends des voix. Merde ! Bordel ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui avais pourtant interdit d'aller le voir ! Est-ce que c'est dur à comprendre ? Je me dirige vers la pièce en question et j'ouvre la porte sans m'annoncer.

Le regard que j'ai vu à ce moment là, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est justement ce regard qui me hante. La peur pouvait se lire très facilement sur son visage. Il savait que je n'étais pas content et que je pouvais faire des gestes que j'allais regretter toute ma vie et c'est exactement à partir de ce moment que tout a chamboulé.

Je me prends une cigarette et je l'allume. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me l'enlever de la tête ? Pourtant je connais la réponse, je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai toujours. C'est le seul homme que j'ai été capable d'aimer après Kitazawa. Personne d'autre n'avait eu droit à mon amour autant les femmes que les hommes. J'ai tout gâché. Je ne croyais pas m'attacher à lui autant. Je voulais surtout m'amuser avec lui comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres, mais quand je me suis aperçu que je tenais à lui, il était trop tard.

_Dring, Dring, Dring_

Maudit téléphone, ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille. Je décroche sans trop le vouloir.

« Allo. » dis-je sans conviction, voulant en finir au plus vite.

« Eiri, c'est Mika. » Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. « Tu dois venir à Kyoto, père veut te voir. »

« Il n'en est pas question. Je ne voulais pas le voir il y a un an, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer d'avis. » lui dis-je voulant couper cours à la conversation.

« Je viens te chercher. » me dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Eh merde ! Je ne pourrai pas m'en sauver.

Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? Pour encore me parler de mariage avec cette Ayaka ? Je ne veux rien savoir. Une seule personne habite mon cœur et c'est Shuichi. Même si je sais que je ne peux plus rien avoir de lui, je continue à l'aimer et rien n'y changera, même pas mon stupide de père. Je n'ai pas été surpris qu'il soit du côté de Tatsuha, son fils chéri. Il l'a toujours préféré à moi.

D'accord, j'avoue, je n'ai pas toujours été facile, mais je voulais attirer son attention pour qu'il s'occupe enfin de moi. La seule personne à s'être vraiment occupé de moi, c'est ma mère. Depuis qu'elle est décédée, j'ai cessé d'exister aux yeux de notre père. C'est à ce moment que je suis devenu difficile. Tatsuha a toujours eu les grâces de notre père, même s'il court à droite et à gauche, il est le favori. Il ne lui causait pas de trouble parce qu'il ressemblait en tout point à un Japonais, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Il voulait reprendre le temple familial, moi je ne voulais pas. Il faisait des études tandis que moi, je voulais écrire. Bref, mon père m'a toujours considéré comme le démon de la famille. Il me reprochait tout. C'était toujours moi le fautif, tandis que Tatsuha était le petit ange parfait. S'il savait tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Cela m'a amené à être extrêmement jaloux de mon frère.

Pour éviter les dégâts, ce cher Tôma a eu la brillante idée de m'envoyer en Amérique. Quelle idée !

J'entends la sonnette. Je ne bouge pas, je sais qu'elle est capable d'entrer sans que j'aie à lui ouvrir. Cela confirme malheureusement ma théorie quand je la vois entrer dans mon bureau. Je me mets une note dans un coin de mon cerveau, je dois absolument changer les serrures. Elle s'approche de moi, elle remarque mon fond d'écran.

« Pourquoi ne le changes-tu pas ? » me dit-elle en prenant la souris pour aller dans mes fichiers, sûrement pour trouver une autre photo, mais je sais qu'elle trouvera seulement des photos de lui. Je mets ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Si je veux garder ce fond d'écran, c'est mon choix. »

« Mais, Eiri … »

« Je l'aime Mika. Je l'aimerai toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il m'a fait, me fera. Je ne pense qu'à lui, je ne vois que lui. Malheureusement, il ne m'est plus accessible. »

Mika lève les yeux au plafond, désespérée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Viens, nous devons y aller, il nous attend. » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi veut-il tant me voir ? » lui demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse, mais je veux m'assurer que c'est bien pour cette raison.

« Non, il ne me l'a pas dit. »

Est-ce qu'elle me ment pour que je la suive ou n'est-elle vraiment pas au courant ? Je me le demande bien et je vais sûrement le savoir quand je vais arriver à la maison familiale.

Pendant le trajet, elle me parlera de son nouveau copain. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. La radio joue de la musique plus ou moins bonne. Je regarde dehors défiler le paysage. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Pourquoi l'ai-je suivi ? Pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille par la suite ? Peut-être bien.

_« M. Shindou, voulez-vous annoncer la prochaine chanson. Après nous passerons aux questions. » _

_« Bien sûr ! Donc, la prochaine chanson que vous allez entendre est une demande spéciale d'une auditrice, c'est _In The Moonlight_. » _

Cette voix toujours aussi enjouée. De plus, c'est la chanson qu'il avait improvisée pour moi et comme d'habitude je lui avais dit qu'elle était nulle. Pourtant, je l'aimais. Je remonte le son malgré les protestations de ma chère sœur qui pense que ce n'est pas sain pour ma santé mentale. Je m'en fou. Je veux l'entendre, le voir. Je vais peut-être me déplacer à leur prochain concert. Je sais qu'ils m'ont interdit d'y assister, mais je serai à plus de cinq mètres, puisque je serai au fond de la salle. Par chance, il ne me verra pas, mais moi, je vais pouvoir le voir.

Après six heures de route, nous arrivons finalement à la maison de mon cher père. Je remarque quelque chose qui m'empêche de sortir de la voiture. Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas être ici ! Est-ce que Mika m'aurait amené ici sachant qu'il serait là ? Elle semble avoir remarqué la moto elle aussi. Elle semble en colère. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas au courant, alors je décide de sortir.

« Est-ce qu'il est au courant que je ne peux pas l'approcher ? » dis-je sans vraiment attendre une réponse de Mika.

« Attends-moi ici, Eiri, je vais aller voir. »

Je m'accote sur la voiture et fixe la moto de ce cher Tatsuha qui me sert de frère. Ptfff. Vraiment ! J'ai seulement le goût de lui démonter sa précieuse moto. Dire que père lui laisse en faire. Est-ce que c'est digne d'un moine de faire de la moto ? Je n'ai pas le temps de rien faire que Mika revient.

« Père m'a assuré que Tatsuha est dans sa chambre et qu'il ne devrait pas descendre le temps que nous sommes là. »

« Ptfff. »

Dans le fond, pourquoi aurai-je peur de me retrouver devant mon cher frère ? Le fils à papa, le fils parfait ! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi mon paternel veut-il tellement me voir, moi, le fils indigne ?

Nous montons les quelques marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée. Mika ouvre celle-ci et entre dans la maison. Je la suis de près. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'avoir peur, mais disons que parfois le paternel peut être effrayant. Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Notre père est déjà dans la pièce en train de nous attendre. Quand il nous voit, il fait un geste poli vers Mika et ne me regarde même pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois avancer ou pas. Mika prend place sur le divan en face de notre père. Elle me regarde et me fait signe de m'asseoir moi aussi. Je m'exécute, mais je voudrais juste retourner à la maison. Juste savoir qu'il est dans la même maison que moi, me donne la nausée. Comme j'aimerais bien lui tordre le cou … non … je ne dois pas penser à cela ! Notre père s'éclaircit la voix, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Je veux savoir ce que je fais ici.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Surtout, pourquoi est-il présent ? » lui demandai-je en espérant diminuer le temps de la conversation.

Il ne me répond pas, mais je vois une ombre se dessiner dans le cadre de porte. Je sais très bien à qui appartient cet ombre. N'était-il pas supposé rester dans sa chambre ? Mika l'a également aperçu.

« Père, vous m'aviez dit qu'il resterait dans sa chambre ! Ils ne peuvent pas se retrouver ensemble dans la même pièce. » dit Mika. Je vois qu'elle se sent outrée parce que notre père s'est joué de nous. Elle n'est pas la seule. Le sang commence à bouillir dans mes veines.

XoXoXoXo

_POV Tatsuha _

Le téléphone sonne. Je réponds pendant que Shuichi part travailler.

« Moshi, Moshi ! »

« Tatsuha, c'est Mika. »

« Mika ? »

« Père veut nous voir à la maison. Est-ce que tu veux que je passe te chercher ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi père passe par Mika pour me demander d'aller le voir ? Il ne s'est jamais gêné pour me parler directement. Quoi que depuis un an, il ne me parle plus beaucoup. Il n'a pas trop aimé que je lui annonce que je n'étais plus intéressé par la succession du temple et que je partais vivre avec Shuichi. Il disait qu'il était le démon qui avait corrompu son fils aîné. Eiri l'était bien avant l'arrivé de Shuichi dans sa vie.

« Tatsuha, es-tu toujours là ? »

« Oui. Je vais y aller par moi-même. Je trouve juste bizarre que ce soit toi qui m'appelles Mika. » lui dis-je avant de raccrocher pour qu'elle ne puisse rien ajouter.

Je vais prendre une douche. Je n'ai pas pu donner son baiser à Shuichi avant de partir, j'étais au téléphone avec ma sœur. Après ma douche, je décide de prendre sur moi-même et de penser à autre chose. Donc, je regarde dans le réfrigérateur pour manger, mais il ne reste presque plus rien, alors je décide qu'après être aller voir mon père, j'irai au marché acheter quelques affaires. Demain, je vais peut-être préparer un souper remarquable pour Shuichi et moi. Disons que son souper de fête a quelque peu tombé à l'eau. Mon esprit reprend du poil de la bête. Je m'habille d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt. Je sais que Shuichi ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais j'y tiens. Il est noir avec un lapin blanc sur le devant. Il est vieux, il a des trous aux aisselles, mais c'est la dernière chose que Mika m'a achetée, donc j'y tiens. Je prends mes clés. Au dernier moment, je me rends dans la chambre pour mettre une chemise noire avec deux bandes argentées sur chaque pan de la chemise. Je ne crois pas que le vieux aimerait me voir avec un chandail troué. Bon, je prends ma veste et je suis prêt à partir. Soudain, j'y pense ! Je vais laisser un mot à Shuichi pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas d'où je suis ! Donc, je lui écris un mot et ensuite je prends mes clés de moto et descends. Enfin, je pars en direction de la demeure Uesugi.

Quand j'arrive à la demeure familiale, je ne vois pas la voiture de Mika. Je stationne ma moto et je monte les quelques marches pour arriver à la porte. Je sonne. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore entrer comme chez nous. Mon père vient m'ouvrir et me demande de passer au salon. Il ne m'attend pas, j'enlève mes souliers et accroche ma veste à la patère qui est dans le vestibule. Ensuite, je me dirige vers le salon. Rien n'a changé dans la maison, tout est encore à la même place. Le vieux cadre avec la photo familiale avant que notre mère décède est toujours accroché devant l'entrée du salon. Eiri était tellement chou quand il était bébé. S'il avait pu rester enfant, il ne nous aurait pas causé autant de souci, mais bon. Avant qu'il ne revienne de New-York, il avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Il me protégeait comme il le pouvait, mais malheureusement il a beaucoup changé à son retour des USA. J'arrive dans le salon, mon père est assis dans son fauteuil habituel, je m'assois en face de lui. Il ne parle pas. Je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il nous a convoqué.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Tatsuha. » me dit mon père.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir, Mika et moi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il n'y a pas que Mika et toi. Je veux avoir l'heure juste sur les événements. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Les événements. Non ! Il ne veut quand même pas revenir sur ce que m'a fait subir mon frère ! J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Peu de temps après Mika fait son entrée dans le salon. Elle me regarde et ensuite se tourne vers notre père.

« Il ne peut pas rester dans le salon. Vous le savez très bien ! » lui dit-elle. S'adressant à moi. « Monte dans ta chambre … à moins que tu aies envie de le voir. » me lance-t-elle avant de retourner dehors. Je regarde mon père qui me fait un signe affirmatif pour que j'obéisse. Je monte les marches, mais je ne vais pas dans ma chambre. Je sais très bien qu'il veut que je revienne, mais pourquoi ? Mika a raison, nous ne pouvons pas être dans la même pièce. Je crois que notre père a une idée derrière la tête et il peut être très têtu quand il veut. Je suis curieux d'entendre leur conversation.

Pas longtemps après Mika revient avec mon frère. Celui-ci n'a pas changé d'un poil. Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille et est toujours élégamment habillé. Est-ce pour plaire à notre père ? Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il soit content d'être ici. Mika l'a sûrement amené de force.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Surtout, pourquoi est-il présent ? » demande Eiri. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il parle de moi malgré que je ne sois pas présent dans le salon. Je décide à ce moment-là d'apparaître dans le cadre de porte.

Mika m'aperçoit et me fait signe de retourner dans ma chambre, mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis figé par le regard que me lance Eiri. Il n'est vraiment pas content de me voir ici, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il ne fera rien, puisqu'il n'est pas seul avec moi, mais la peur est là pareil.

« Père, vous m'avez dit qu'il resterait dans sa chambre. Ils ne peuvent pas se retrouver ensemble dans la même pièce. » dit Mika avec un regard sévère.

Père ne fait pas attention à la remarque de Mika.

« Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui parce que je veux savoir pourquoi tu as agis de cette façon avec ton frère, Eiri ? »

Mon frère ne parle pas. Il regarde mon père de son regard meurtrier. Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir pourquoi j'ai subi ce calvaire ? Quoique je m'en doute un peu, malgré qu'il n'ait jamais pris le temps de m'expliquer.

« Ça change quoi que tu le saches ou pas ? » lui demande Eiri.

« Cela peut m'aider à comprendre ton comportement, peut-être ! Et puis reste poli avec moi ! » répond mon père.

« Ouais, c'est ça et tu vas encore me dire que tu ne me crois pas. Je connais la chanson. Elle ne changera jamais. Depuis la mort de maman, c'est pareil. »

Eh oui ! Depuis la mort de notre mère, Eiri a changé un peu. Pourtant, il a continué de jouer avec moi, il me protégeait encore. C'est vraiment depuis qu'il est revenu des USA qu'il s'est mis à divaguer. J'ai hâte d'entendre la suite. Je ne sais pas si père pense qu'il pourra nous réunir, mais je ne veux sûrement pas me retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui. Jamais ! Présentement, je sais qu'il ne peut pas me faire de mal parce que Mika et père sont dans la pièce.

« Tatsuha, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il t'a maltraité ? »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, il me pose vraiment la question ?

« Vous le savez très bien pourquoi ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ici. » lançai-je. Je veux seulement partir. Je vois du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire sur le visage d'Eiri. Il pense que je ne parlerai pas devant lui. Est-ce que je dois lui faire ravaler son sourire en le disant ? Mika prend la parole.

« Père, je ne crois pas qu'il sera possible de tirer quoi que ce soit de ces deux-là s'ils sont réunis et je continue à dire que Tatsuha devrait retourner dans sa chambre. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. De toute manière, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, Shuichi m'attend à la maison. » Je me fige automatiquement. Est-ce que je viens de prononcer le nom que je ne devais pas devant mon frère ? À voir son regard posé sur moi, je crois que oui. Merde ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je recule dans le corridor pour partir, la tension dans la pièce est lourde. Je dois prendre de l'air.

« Tatsuha, assieds-toi, je n'ai pas terminé de vous parler. » me demande mon père. Mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je reste debout. Après quelques secondes, je fais un pas de plus en avant. Je veux vraiment sortir d'ici.

« Il t'a dit de t'asseoir. Ne vient pas nous dire que tu es devenu sourd ! » me dit Eiri d'un ton ferme. Je me fige automatiquement. Sa voix me fera toujours le même effet.

Je me tourne vers lui. « Je n'ai plus à recevoir d'ordre de toi ! » lui criai-je. Je tremble de partout. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de lui parler.

« Tatsuha, ne cris pas dans cette maison. Nous avons des choses à régler, donc tu viens t'asseoir. » Mon père se met rarement en colère, mais là, je crois que je ne peux pas désobéir. Je vais m'asseoir et je lance un regard noir vers Eiri. Celui-ci me le rend parfaitement.

Un long silence s'installe. C'est notre père qui le brise.

« Dites-moi pourquoi une haine semblable s'est installée entre mes deux fils ? »

Je n'ose pas répondre. Je risque un regard en direction d'Eiri. Il ne semble même pas écouter ce que le paternel dit. Je réponds.

« Il est jaloux de moi. » dis-je dans un murmure. Eiri me lance tout de suite un regard meurtrier. Je le connais très bien ce regard. Avant, il aurait été suivi de coups.

« Jaloux ? Pourquoi Eiri ? » lui demande notre père. Naturellement, il ne répond pas. « Répond. »

« Il invente tout. Tu vois bien qu'il essaie toujours d'avoir ton attention. Bien sûr, il est tellement manipulateur qu'il a tout ce qu'il veut. » dit-il avec une nonchalance à vous coupez le souffle. Comme si c'était normal !

« Je n'invente rien ! Tu es jaloux ! Tu l'as toujours été, parce que notre père accordait plus d'importance à moi qu'à toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il s'occupe plus de moi ! Je voyais très bien que tu n'étais pas heureux que notre père te laisse de côté ! » dis-je en m'emportant.

« Bon, c'est fini les mensonges ! Mika, ramène-moi chez nous ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette maison de fou ! » crie mon frère en se levant.

« EIRI ! Tu vas t'asseoir et nous allons parler ! »

« Non, c'est terminé ! Tu m'as toujours détesté, surtout depuis la mort de mère ! Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde avant de m'envoyer en Amérique ! Tu crois aveuglément tout ce que ce petit vaurien te dit ! Tu n'as jamais accepté que je ne veule pas reprendre le temple ! Que je ne me mari pas avec Ayaka ! Que je sois écrivain ! Tu vois j'ai réussi ma vie, je suis très bien capable de m'occuper de moi-même ! J'en ai assez ! Je vais retourner chez moi, écrire mes bouquins en toute tranquillité et tout le monde va être content ! »

Il se dirige vers l'entrée, mais au passage, il se penche vers moi pour me dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Eiri, éloignes-toi de ton frère ! » lui crie-t-il. Il s'éloigne de moi et sort dehors sans rien dire.

Notre père le regarde sortir et je peux apercevoir une larme perlée au coin de son œil. Je ne me sens pas gros dans mes culottes non plus. Notre paternel se lève sans dire un mot et va dans la chapelle. C'est l'endroit où il va le plus souvent quand il veut être seul. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais que si je sors dehors, je vais rencontrer Eiri et je ne veux pas avoir de contacts avec lui.

« Mika, peux-tu sortir en même temps que moi ? J'ai peur d'Eiri. » lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarde et me fait signe de la suivre. Nous mettons nos chaussures dans l'entrée et nous sortons. Mon frère est appuyé sur ma moto en train de fumer. Je m'avance prudemment et je reste très près de Mika.

« Veux-tu entrer dans ses culottes ? » me demande-t-il en faisant un rictus.

« Eiri, arrête un peu. Laisse-le tranquille ! Embarque plutôt dans la voiture si tu veux que je te ramène. Sinon, tu devras rester ici avec le paternel. » lui dit Mika.

« Je crois que tu me dois des explications, morveux. » me dit-il.

« Eiri ! » Mika ne semble pas vouloir qu'il me parle et c'est tant mieux comme cela.

« Attends, je veux savoir ! Depuis quand restes-tu avec Shuichi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Depuis un an. Nous sortons ensemble maintenant. » lui dis-je très sûr de moi, malgré que je connaisse d'avance sa réaction.

« Ptfff. Tu sais très bien que tu es un remplaçant. Qu'il t'aime seulement parce que tu me ressemble ! » rajoute-t-il avant de s'avancer vers la voiture. Mika se tient près de moi, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il se penche à mon oreille et me murmure :

« Je réussis toujours à avoir ce que je veux. » Un sourire éclaire son visage. Un sourire sadique. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Non ! Pas ça ! Est-ce qu'il voudrait récupérer Shuichi ?

Je ne bouge pas avant qu'il soit embarqué dans l'auto. Je monte sur ma moto et je prends la direction de chez nous. Six heures de route encore à faire. Je ressens tellement de colère que je vais peu trop vite au goût de la police. J'oublie de passer au supermarché, donc je devrai y aller demain.

En arrivant, je vais directement dans la chambre et je m'allonge dans le lit. Je m'endors immédiatement. J'ai eu beaucoup trop d'émotions à mon goût.

Je me réveille parce que j'entends crier. Shuichi est à côté du lit. Je sais qu'il veut me parler, mais ce que m'a dit mon frère me trotte dans la tête. S'il avait raison et qu'il m'aime seulement parce que je ressemble à mon frère ? Je lui dis que je sais tout. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Les larmes coulent et je laisse échapper un sanglot. Je l'entends me dire que nous devons traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Il n'est pas au courant que je viens de voir mon frère. Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

« Non, Shuichi. Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Tatsuha, tu n'es pas sérieux. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui. Comment pourrais-je en avoir encore ? »

Je suis incapable de le croire. Pourquoi faut-il que la phrase d'Eiri me revienne continuellement en tête ? Je vais lui demander de me laisser tranquille. Je veux réfléchir correctement. Je veux mettre mes idées en ordre et surtout sortir les paroles de mon frère de ma tête. Je crois avoir fait de la peine à Shuichi en lui disant qu'il aimait encore mon frère. C'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai ou c'est parce que j'ai peur de le perdre ? Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne avec ce fou. Je ne pense pas qu'il veule se faire brutaliser à nouveau. Je veux le protéger d'Eiri. Sur ce, je vais m'endormir à nouveau jusqu'au lendemain.

En me levant, je m'aperçois que Shuichi n'est pas dans le lit. Je me lève et sors de la chambre pour le trouver endormi sur le divan. Je me mets à genoux à côté de lui et du revers de ma main, je lui flatte la joue.

XoXoXoXo

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ... maintenant vous pouvez me le faire savoir en me laissant un superbe review ! Merci à tous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartiennent tous à Maki Murakami.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le troisième chapitre ! Je voulais vous avertir que dans cette fanfiction, le caractère d'Eiri est quelque peu changé. La colère qu'il nourrit envers sa famille n'aide pas à adoucir son caractère. Par contre, vous comprendrez mieux dans quelques chapitres ses sentiments envers sa famille et Shuichi. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

_POV Shuichi_

« Shu-chan, es-tu obligé d'aller au studio aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. » me demande Tatsuha.

Je suis sur le point de partir travailler. Cela fait une semaine que Yuki est libre. Depuis ce temps, Tatsuha ne veut plus que je me promène seul dans les rues. Je peux comprendre, il a peur que je le revois. Je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler à cause de lui. Cela fait déjà deux jours que je reste avec lui. J'ai été incapable d'écrire une seule chanson. K risque de me tuer. Avec Yuki, il m'était possible de rester à la maison pour écrire parce qu'il s'enfermait dans son bureau, mais Tat-chan n'est pas Yuki et il ne me laisse pas souvent tranquille quand je suis à la maison, du coup, je dois aller écrire au studio. Soudain, je sors de mes pensées en sentant les bras de Tatsuha m'entourés. Je me tourne vers lui et il pose immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser, mais je le romps quand ses mains s'aventurent sous mon chandail.

« Tatsuha, je dois vraiment y aller. Je n'ai pas le goût que K débarque avec ses flingues pour venir me chercher. »

Au même moment, on entend cogner à la porte, je l'ouvre et me retrouve face à un pistolet. Merde ! Tatsuha m'a trop retenu ! Je me tourne vers mon bien-aimé.

« Je t'avais prévenu, s'il y a une personne que tu devrais craindre présentement, c'est lui et non ton frère. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Ne rigole pas avec ça ! J'aime mieux que tu sois en présence de ce psychopathe avec ses flingues qui te sert de manager, qu'avec le psychopathe qui me sert de frère. » me dit-il avant de venir m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Je sors à la suite de K et embarque dans sa voiture.

« Comme ça, je suis un psychopathe ? » me demande-t-il.

Je me mets à rire. « C'est Tatsuha qui l'a dit. Je n'ai rien dit. » répondis-je.

« Tu n'as pas démenti. » réplique-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai que parfois il peut faire vraiment peur, mais je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. Il me demande si j'ai au moins écrit une chanson depuis deux jours. Je suis bien obligé de lui répondre que non. Il n'a pas l'air content. Je lui dis que je vais me mettre au travail en arrivant au studio, mais il n'est pas d'accord.

« Je sais que Tatsuha et toi vous êtes inquiets depuis que Yuki est sorti de taule, mais tu ne dois pas mettre ton travail de côté. Tu es un chanteur très populaire au Japon et vous commencez à percer sur le marché international. Si vous ne voulez pas que M. Seguchi vous laisse de côté, tu es mieux d'écrire des chansons. Tes deux compagnons ne peuvent rien faire si tu n'écris pas. » me sermonne-t-il.

« Je sais K, mais il m'est impossible de travailler à la maison. » lui répondis-je sur le ton d'un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder. Habituellement, cela fonctionne et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.

Nous arrivons au studio. J'entre dans la salle et je vois Hiro et Suguru en train de parler. Hiro se tourne vers moi.

« Shuichi ! Nous pensions que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui ! » me dit-il en venant me faire une accolade.

« Si j'avais écouté Tatsuha, je serais encore à la maison, mais je me devais de venir travailler. Disons qu'il m'est impossible d'écrire à la maison. »

« Cela veut-il dire que tu n'as rien à nous présenter ? » me demande Fujisaki.

« Ouaip. »

« Comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours en retard … »

« Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas pris de retard depuis un an ! » lui criai-je. Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne recommencera pas avec ça !

« Ouais, depuis que Uesugi-san est sorti de ta vie ! » me lance-t-il.

Je le regarde et je sors en claquant la porte. Je vais dans les toilettes. Il n'a pas le droit de me dire cela ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il parle de Yuki ? Il n'a pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est maintenant en liberté que je ne peux pas travailler. Serait-ce pour cela ? Non, évidemment ce n'est pas la raison. AHHH! Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me l'enlever de la tête ! C'est un monstre ! Je ne dois plus penser à lui !

« Shuichi, je sais que tu es là. M. Seguchi voudrait te voir. » me dit Hiro.

C'est bien mon meilleur ami. Il sait toujours où me trouver. Bien sûr, il sait que si je ne vais pas bien, je m'enferme dans une cabine de toilette. Je sors et je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Je regarde Hiro.

« Hiro, je suis vraiment perdu. J'adore Tatsuha, mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi Yuki ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ? »

Il me serre dans ses bras et pose son menton sur mon épaule. « Shuichi, avant que tout n'arrive, tu aimais Yuki à la folie. Je te dirais que même s'il t'a fait du mal, ton subconscient ne veut pas l'oublier. Peut-être qu'une partie de toi l'aime encore. » me dit-il sans me lâcher.

Je le repousse. « Pas question ! Je ne peux plus l'aimer ! C'est impossible ! Comment pourrais-je encore l'aimer après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Hiro, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux en me disant ça ! » Il ne me répond pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je sors des toilettes et monte directement au bureau du directeur, M. Seguchi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. K m'attend devant la porte de son bureau. Il me suit vraiment partout depuis une semaine. Bon d'accord, nous savons tous que Seguchi fait parti de la famille de Yuki parce qu'il est marié avec sa sœur. J'ai également entendu dire qu'il avait déjà essayé de se débarrasser de moi parce que j'étais un obstacle pour lui. Yuki m'avait expliqué que Seguchi l'aimait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est moi qui avais obtenu le cœur de Yuki. Bref, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

K frappe trois coups avant d'entendre la voix du directeur de NG nous dire d'entrer. Nous entrons dans son bureau et il nous fait signe de nous asseoir.

« K, je voudrais parler seul avec M. Shindou. Vous pouvez attendre dehors, merci. » dit Seguchi.

Je me demande bien pourquoi il veut être seul avec moi. Est-ce qu'il veut me parler de Yuki ? Je ne l'espère pas. Si c'est de travail pourquoi met-il K dehors ? Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça. Je ne comprends plus. Je m'assois dans un des fauteuils devant son bureau. Ils sont tellement confortables que je pourrais facilement m'endormir n'importe quand dedans.

« Comment allez-vous, M. Shindou ? » me demande le président de NG. J'essaie de lire ses intentions, mais j'en suis incapable.

« Comme je le peux, merci. »

« Bien. J'ai entendu dire que vous recommenciez à prendre du retard dans l'écriture de vos chansons ? »

« Eh bien … disons que … j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours à la maison et … disons que … Tat-chan ne me laisse pas souvent tranquille. » lui dis-je. J'ai senti le rouge me monter un peu aux joues. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le président me dévisage. S'assoit dans son fauteuil, pose ses coudes sur son bureau et croise ses doigts sous son menton. Il me fixe avant de prendre la parole.

« Écoutez, M. Shindô, je m'attends à ce que le travail soit fait dans les temps. Vous devez vous prendre au sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose vous bouleverse que vous pouvez vous permettre de prendre tout à la légère. J'espère que ce léger relâchement de votre part sera vite corrigé. » me dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Que quelque chose me bouleverse ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait à la légère le fait que Yuki soit de nouveau dans la nature ?

« Je vous demande pardon, mais la sortie de … »

« Je comprends Shindô-kun, maintenant je vous demande tout simplement de reprendre votre travail. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » lui demandai-je sans trop savoir comment lui poser la fameuse question.

« Bien sûr. »

« Euh … je voulais savoir … euh … est-ce que n'importe qui peut entrer dans l'immeuble… ou …certaines personnes ne peuvent pas ? » Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait le rapprochement avec Yuki, mais je sais qu'il est très intelligent aussi.

« Je vois ce qui vous inquiète. Sachez que toutes les entrées et sorties sont contrôlées. Les personnes qui ne travaillent pas ici doivent donner leur nom à l'entrée et précisément qui elle vient voir. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. De toute manière, je sais très bien que votre manager K s'occupe très bien de votre sécurité. » Le téléphone de Seguchi se mit à sonner. « Excusez-moi une seconde. »

Il prend le combiné et commence à parler. « Oui … Dites-lui d'attendre … oui je vais aller le chercher à l'entrée … non, qu'il m'attende là … je ne veux pas qu'il monte … de toute façon je suis occupé … d'accord … oui … parfait. » Il raccroche et me regarde.

Il a l'air de réfléchir. Moi, je reste là, assis, sans rien dire.

« Je vais retarder la sortie de votre album d'un mois pas plus. Si dans un mois, vous n'avez pas toutes les chansons, c'est dommage, mais il sortira incomplet et nous devrons annuler les concerts qui étaient déjà programmés. »

« Vous aurez les chansons. Vous n'aurez pas à … »

Je n'ai pas réussis à terminer ma phrase. Nous entendons du vacarme l'autre côté de la porte. Le président se lève et va à la porte et l'ouvre un coup sec.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste pour arrêter l'importun que celui-ci entre dans le bureau.

« Depuis quand dois-je attendre à l'entrée ? »

Cette voix. Oh non ! Je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable. Je suis paralysé par la peur. Je sens mon corps tremblé.

« Eiri-san, tu dois sortir de cette pièce. Tu ne peux pas y rester. » C'est Seguchi qui vient de lui demander cela. Je sais très bien qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Il n'a jamais écouté personne.

« Pourquoi devrais-je sortir de la pièce ? » Il marque une pause. Je n'ai pas bougé. « Ah ! Je vois ! Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas lui qui sortirait de la pièce ? J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. » l'entendai-je dire.

«Eiri-san, il faut que tu comprennes qu'ici, je travaille. Si tu veux que nous parlions, nous irons boire un verre ce soir, mais pour l'instant j'ai du travail. » Il y eut un silence avant que j'entende Seguchi crier. « EIRI-SAN »

Je sors de ma torpeur et j'aperçois sur le plancher une ombre. Je n'ose même pas lever la tête, d'après le cri de Seguchi, je peux très bien deviner qui est à côté de moi.

« Sors d'ici, je dois lui parler ! » me dit-il. Je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable. « SORS D'ICI ! »

« Eiri-san, calme-toi ! Va t'asseoir sur le divan, il sortira par la suite. »

Je vois Tôma qui se penche vers moi et me dit que je peux sortir en sécurité. Effectivement, K est dans la pièce, son magnum dans la main près à tirer s'il s'approche encore de moi. Je me lève et sort. Je ne l'ai pas regardé, je ne voulais pas le voir. J'avais peur de réveiller certains sentiments à son égard que j'essaie d'oublier.

Une fois sortie du bureau, je me dirige directement vers les toilettes. J'ai besoin d'être seul. De toute manière, je sais qu'Hiro viendra me chercher s'il y a quelque chose. Je vais m'asseoir sur une toilette après avoir fermé la porte et mis le loquet. Je remonte mes genoux et j'accote mon menton dessus. Les larmes coulent seules sur mes joues. Je voudrais bien les retenir, mais j'en suis incapable. Entendre sa voix, si dure, mais à la fois si belle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'oublier lui, oublier les sentiments que j'ai déjà eus pour lui ? Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment de l'aimer encore ? Celui que j'aime maintenant, c'est Tatsuha ! C'est impossible d'aimer un être aussi cruel que Yuki, d'aimer une personne qui nous a maltraité. NON ! C'est tout simplement impossible !

Quelques minutes qui me semblent très longues, j'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'est Hiro, je décide de sortir de la cabine, mais très vite, je regrette mon geste. J'essaie de retourner dans la cabine, mais il réussit à m'en empêcher. Je me retrouve le dos contre le mur. Je tremble, j'ai peur. Que va-t-il me faire ? Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou. Mes poignets sont maintenus au-dessus de ma tête. Je me surprends à ne pas résister quand je pourrais très bien lui mettre un coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille. Pourquoi ne résistai-je pas ?

« C'est bien. Je vois que tu as compris qu'il ne te servait à rien de résister. » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. « Je veux seulement t'avertir que si tu tiens tellement à mon frère, tu es mieux de ne pas crier ou de ne pas dire qu'on s'est vu ici, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Je fais un signe affirmatif. Il ne sait pas où nous restons, donc il ne peut pas faire de mal à Tatsuha et de toute façon, je peux toujours demander un garde du corps à Tôma, je sais très bien qu'il nous en donnerait un. Je lui ai répondu par l'affirmatif seulement pour qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal, mais en sortant d'ici, je vais aller tout raconter à … à qui au juste ? Personne ne nous voit, aucun témoin pour appuyer mes dires. Ce sera ma parole contre la sienne. Quoiqu'il nous ait déjà fait du mal, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer ? Est-ce qu'une personne croira quelqu'un sorti de prison ? C'est à ce le demander.

« Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler qu'il m'embrasse déjà. J'essaie de détourner la tête, mais je n'y arrive pas. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne. J'avais oublié comment ses baisés pouvaient être à la fois sauvage et tendre. Ses lèvres quittent ma bouche et descendent dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Que dois-je faire ? « Yuki, arrête. » lui dis-je dans un murmure. Il continue. Il suçote mon cou, il descend lentement vers le col de mon chandail. Mes mains sont toujours retenues au-dessus de ma tête. Par contre, mes jambes sont libres. Je lève un genou pour lui donner un coup dans ses parties, mais il réussit à m'arrêter.

« Baka. » Il me regarde avec son regard assassin. « Si tu essais quoique ce soit pour m'arrêter, c'est mon frère qui va écoper et cette fois personne ne m'arrêtera. » Sa main lâche mes poignets qui tombent chaque côté de mon corps. Je suis paralysé. Je voudrais m'enfuir. Je ferai tout pour protéger Tatsuha. Oui, tout ! Je ne veux plus qu'il touche à son frère. Plus jamais ! Il relève mon chandail, ses mains parcourent mon ventre, mon torse. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas le voir, je veux penser à autre chose. Faites qu'une personne arrive ! Hiro vient me chercher ! Ses lèvres capturent les miennes à nouveau. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches dans l'espoir de l'éloigner de moi.

« Shuichi ! Est-ce que tu es là ? Pourquoi as-tu barré la porte ? »

Kami-sama ! Hiro, tu viens enfin me chercher. Je profite de ce moment pour éloigner Yuki et me diriger vers la porte ! Mon cœur bat très fort. Je me retourne vers l'homme que je croyais être l'amour de ma vie avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. La porte se referme derrière moi.

« Shuichi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air bouleversé ! »

« Non, ça va, Hiro. Ça va. J'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir un peu. Bon, est-ce que nous allons pratiquer maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que M. Seguchi nous réprimande à nouveau. Nous devons terminer à temps. Il ne nous laisse aucun délai supplémentaire et … »

« Shu, arrête. Je sais que ça ne va pas. Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien et puis K nous a dit qu'_il_ était entré dans le bureau de Tôma pendant que tu y étais. Est-ce vrai ? »

Je regarde Hiro. J'avais oublié que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'étais avec Yuki dans la salle des toilettes.

« D'accord, c'est vrai qu'_il_ est entré dans le bureau sans en avoir eu la permission, mais il a toujours fait ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tôma s'est arrangé pour qu'_il_ ne puisse pas s'approcher de moi et m'a fait sortir de son bureau. Tout va bien maintenant. Bon, est-ce qu'on va pratiquer … »

« Shu, tu es certain qu'il ne t'a rien fait. Habituellement quand tu parles sans arrêt, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. » me dit Hiro. Il est plaisant d'avoir un meilleur ami, mais quand tu ne veux pas tout lui dire et qu'il essaie de savoir, c'est agaçant.

« Non, Hiro, je vais bien. Maintenant, nous devons pratiquer. » lui dis-je. Je veux vraiment me changer les idées.

Je dois arrêter de déprimer. Bon, d'accord, je veux voir Tatsuha et m'assurer que Yuki n'a pas trouvé notre adresse. Je vais sûrement demander à K pour avoir un garde du corps à la maison. Je ne pensais pas être obligé d'en arriver là à cause de Yuki. Étrangement, j'ai apprécié ses mains sur ma peau. NON ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Pourquoi apprécierais-je les caresses d'une personne comme Yuki ?

**XoXoXoXo**

_POV Yuki_

Quand Mika m'a ramené chez moi après la rencontre du paternel, elle voulait monter, mais je l'ai envoyé promener en lui disant que son cher copain devait l'attendre chez elle. Je suis monté dans mon appartement et je me suis dirigé vers mon bureau. Une fois assis devant l'ordinateur, j'ai commencé à taper mon prochain roman. Pendant deux heures, j'ai travaillé sur mon roman sans penser à autre chose, mais quand j'ai pris une pause pour fumer et aller me chercher une bière, l'image de Shuichi m'est revenue. Je suis retourné dans mon bureau et j'ai ouvert Internet Explorer. J'ai été sur le moteur de recherche Google. Je voulais trouver l'adresse de Shuichi. Je voulais le revoir. Je sais que je pourrais regarder les canaux de musique et que je le verrais, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en personne. J'ai beau cherché, mais je ne trouve rien. Pourtant habituellement, il n'est pas difficile de trouver. Je ferme l'Internet et je vais dans le salon. J'allume la télévision, mais avant que je ne puisse voir quoique ce soit, je décide de faire autre chose. Je mets mes souliers et sort. J'embarque dans ma voiture et je me dirige vers NG Production. Il m'a toujours été facile d'entrer dans le bureau de Tôma, même s'il n'était pas là.

Arrivé à destination, j'entre dans l'immeuble et sans regarder la réceptionniste, je me dirige vers les ascenseurs.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Vous devez passer par la réception. Vous ne pouvez pas monter sans permission. » me dit la réceptionniste. « Je dois savoir votre nom et la personne que vous voulez voir. »

« Yuki Eiri. Je viens voir Tôma. » lui dis-je sur un ton détaché en continuant mon chemin vers l'ascenseur.

« Attendez, je vais le prévenir ! »

Depuis quand elle doit prévenir Tôma que je viens le voir ? Je ne comprends pas. Soudain une petite lumière dans mon cerveau. Shuichi.

« Excusez-moi, M. Seguchi m'a demandé de vous dire d'attendre qu'il viendra vous chercher. »

Pardon ! Non, il n'en est pas question, je ne l'attendrai pas ici. Je n'écoute plus ce que me dit la secrétaire et je prends l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage, je prends la droite et je vais au fond du couloir où se trouve le bureau de mon ex beau-frère. J'aperçois le psychopathe avec ses armes devant le bureau, je devine qui doit être à l'intérieur. Sans avertir, j'arrive à sa hauteur et mets la main sur la poignée du bureau.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. » me dit l'imbécile qui sert de manager à mon _baka_. Pour me convaincre de rebrousser chemin, il pointe son magnum sur moi. Comme s'il pouvait me faire peur ! D'une main, je tasse le magnum et de l'autre j'essaie de lui donner un coup de poing. Il réussit à m'arrêter, mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je ne réponds pas et j'entre directement dans le bureau. « Depuis quand dois-je attendre à l'entrée ? »

« Eiri-san, tu dois sortir de cette pièce. Tu ne peux pas y rester. »

Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas y rester ? J'ai à lui parler. C'est à ce moment que je remarque une tête noire aux reflets bleutés assis dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau de Tôma. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, très léger sourire.

« Pourquoi devrais-je sortir de la pièce ? » Je marque une pause avant de reprendre. « Ah ! Je vois ! Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas lui qui sortirait de la pièce ? J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. » lui dis-je en pointant Shuichi.

«Eiri-san, il faut que tu comprennes qu'ici, je travaille. Si tu veux que nous parlions, nous irons boire un verre ce soir, mais pour l'instant j'ai du travail. » Je n'écoute pas Seguchi et je m'approche de mon _baka_. L'autre imbécile crie après moi. « EIRI-SAN »

J'arrive à côté du chanteur de _Bad Luck_. « Sors d'ici, je dois lui parler ! » lui dis-je sans ménagement. Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à la personne qui m'a accusée ? Il ne bouge pas. Depuis quand ne m'écoute-t-il pas ? Je lui crie dessus. « SORS D'ICI ! »

« Eiri-san, calme-toi ! Va t'asseoir sur le divan, il sortira par la suite. »

Je vais m'asseoir comme il me l'a demandé. Il serait capable de m'interdire d'entrée à jamais dans l'immeuble et je ne le veux pas. Le psychopathe pointe toujours son magnum sur moi. Je me demande si Tôma lui donnerait la permission de tirer sur moi. Ce dernier va dire à Shuichi qu'il peut sortir sans problème. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs sans me regarder. Je sais qu'il est très nerveux. Je me promets d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je ne peux tout de même pas lui demander l'adresse du chanteur sans qu'il me pose des questions. Je peux toujours lui demander de ses nouvelles, mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Est-ce qu'il s'est préoccupé de moi pendant que j'étais enfermé ? Non ! Il ferme la porte de son bureau et se tourne vers moi.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? » me demande-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le divan.

« Je voulais te poser quelques questions. Premièrement, je voulais savoir, pourquoi, toi, qui ne m'a jamais laissé respirer une seconde n'es-tu pas venu me voir une seule fois pendant un an et tu apparais sans prévenir une fois que je suis de retour chez moi ? »

C'est quoi cet air ? Est-ce que je lui aurais posé une question qu'il ne comprendrait pas ?

« Eiri-san, … j'avais beaucoup de travail. Et puis, avec mon divorce, je ne crois pas que Mika aurait aimé que j'aille te voir. » me dit-il.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Est-ce que tu aurais perdu l'amour que tu avais pour moi ? » Détrompez-vous, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Une seule personne peut avoir mon cœur et vous savez de qui il s'agit.

« Eiri-san … je sais pourquoi tu es venu ici dans le fond. Tu m'as toujours évité. Les seules fois que je peux te voir, c'est en arrivant chez toi avec des gâteaux. »

« Ouais, peut-être, mais c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus personne chez moi. Même si vous m'amener une montagne de gâteaux. »

Je me lève et je sors. J'entends Tôma protester, mais je n'y porte pas attention. Maintenant, je me dirige vers les toilettes de l'étage. Si je me rappelle bien, j'avais entendu Hiro dire que Shuichi se réfugiait là quand il n'allait pas bien. J'entre dans les toilettes et entends sangloter. Parfait, je n'aurai pas à faire tous les étages pour le trouver. J'entre dans la salle des toilettes et verrouille la porte derrière moi. Je vois mon _baka_ sortir d'une cabine et arrêter net en me voyant. Il essaye d'entrer à nouveau dans la cabine, mais je réussis à l'arrêter. Je lui colle le dos au mur. Bon Dieu qu'il est beau ! Il est encore plus beau qu'il y a un an. Je l'aime beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui avec ses cheveux noirs. Les quelques reflets bleutés lui vont à ravir. Je lui prends les poignets et les ramène au-dessus de sa tête. Merde ! J'ai tellement envie de le baiser maintenant. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? C'est d'ailleurs mon intention.

J'approche ma tête de son cou. Je respire son parfum qui n'a d'ailleurs pas changé. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me résiste, mais il ne fait rien. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait se cacher qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi ? S'il ne résiste pas, c'est qu'il me donne en quelque sorte la permission de continuer.

« C'est bien. Je vois que tu as compris qu'il ne te servait à rien de résister. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. « Je veux seulement t'avertir que si tu tiens tellement à mon frère, tu es mieux de ne pas crier ou de ne pas dire qu'on s'est vu ici, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Il fait un signe affirmatif. Parfait. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec lui comme je le veux. Ma langue se promène dans son cou. Je découvre à nouveau sa saveur, son goût. Hummm ! Tout en lui m'enivre.

« Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Mes lèvres capturent les siennes. Ma langue pénètre la barrière de ses lèvres. Ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne et malgré ce que je pensais, je ne suis pas le seul à prendre part au baiser. Il va finalement s'avouer qu'il m'aime encore. Après un bref moment, mes lèvres quittent les siennes et descendent dans son cou. Je le savoure sauvagement. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête pour que personne ne puisse venir nous déranger.

« Yuki, arrête. » me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je continue. Pourquoi arrêterais-je ? J'ai la chance de le toucher, de le dévorer. Je suçote son cou. Je veux y laisser mes marques. Dire à l'autre imbécile, qu'il m'appartient. J'essaie de descendre plus bas, quand j'aperçois un bref mouvement de ses jambes. Je réussis à les bloquer avec ma jambe en la positionnant entre les siennes et en faisant une pression sur son membre.

« _Baka_. » Je le regarde avec mon regard assassin. « Si tu essais quoique ce soit pour m'arrêter, c'est mon frère qui va écoper et cette fois personne ne m'arrêtera. » Je lâche ses poignets qui tombent chaque côté de son corps. Il ne bouge pas. Je crois que j'ai fait mon effet. Maintenant, s'il ne veut pas que je fasse de mal à Tatsuha, il devra faire tout ce que je lui dirai. Je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres et commence à relever son chandail. J'ai tellement le goût d'aller torturer ses petits boutons roses. Avant je veux goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres si douces et chaudes. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime cela, mais plutôt pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui. Je le laisse faire, je veux savoir la suite. Malheureusement, un con arrive pour nous interrompre.

« Shuichi ! Est-ce que tu es là ? Pourquoi as-tu barré la porte ? »

Ahhh ! Il n'aurait pas pu rester dans leur studio et me laisser finir en paix ? Shuichi m'éloigne de lui et part vers la porte. Je ne bouge pas. Il me regarde une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte et de bien la fermer derrière lui. Pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé de cette façon ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me regardait avec de la pitié dans le regard, de la peine et de la colère. Je ne comprends pas. Après quelques minutes, je décide de sortir. Je me dirige directement vers la sortie. Rendu dehors, je m'allume une cigarette et embarque dans mon bolide. Je reste assis quelques instants à réfléchir avant de démarrer le moteur et de retourner chez nous.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'information que je voulais, mais il y a toujours d'autres moyens de l'obtenir.

J'arrive chez moi et qui se trouve à ma porte ? Mika. Dommage pour elle, il lui était impossible d'entrée dans l'appartement puisque j'ai fait changer les serrures. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Peu importe ! J'entre et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de fermer derrière moi avant que ma peste de sœur entre.

«Eiri, pourquoi as-tu fait changer tes serrures ? » me demande-t-elle.

Est-elle devenu sotte ou quoi ? Il ne lui est pas passé par la tête que je voulais peut-être avoir la paix ? J'ai besoin de tranquillité et de calme pour trouver un moyen de reconquérir la personne que j'aime.

« Pour avoir la paix et pour ne pas avoir de visiteurs importuns. » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. Elle ne répond pas à ma provocation. D'ailleurs, est-ce que s'en était vraiment une ? Elle me suit.

« Eiri, où est-ce que tu étais ce matin ? »

Non, mais, est-ce qu'elle veut mon emploi du temps à la minute près. Je suis en liberté et je compte bien en profiter. Je n'ai pas à justifier mes sorties.

« Quelque part. » lui répondis-je. Elle n'a pas à savoir que j'ai été voir Tôma … ou plutôt Shuichi.

« Tôma m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais passé chez NG Production. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, et … Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Tu n'es plus avec Tôma de toute manière ! »

« Eiri, nous savons très bien, lui et moi que ce n'est pas pour aller le voir lui que tu t'es rendu là, mais pour voir une autre personne que tu n'as pas le droit d'approcher. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Non. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Est-ce qu'elle va continuer longtemps son interrogatoire ? J'en ai marre. Ils n'ont pas à savoir que je l'ai vu et ne le sauront jamais. À moins que mon _baka_ décide de parler et qu'il ne tienne pas tant que ça à mon frère.

Je ne l'écoute plus. J'ouvre mon ordinateur et vais chercher mon document pour continuer mon roman. Elle restera à l'entrée du bureau à parler et finira par partir. Enfin, j'ai la paix !

**XoXoXoXo**

_POV Tatsuha_

Pendant que Shuichi est au studio, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Avant j'allais souvent me promener en moto et parfois je me rendais chez le paternel pour profiter du calme de la campagne, mais maintenant, je n'ose plus trop sortir. J'ai pensé à me trouver un travail qui pourrait m'occuper pendant le jour, mais depuis que mon frère est sorti de taule, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir le faire.

Pendant toute la matinée, j'ai réfléchi et finalement j'ai décidé d'essayer de me trouver quelque chose. De cette façon, je pourrai me changer les idées et arrêter de me morfondre. Donc, je vais sur l'Internet pour regarder les emplois disponibles. Garagiste, Pompiste … trop manuel et salissant. Cuisinier, serveur … mmmm… cela pourrait être intéressant. Caissier, vendeur … pas mal aussi. Je décide donc d'aller mener mon curriculum vitae dans différente place. Je ne sais pas ce que Shu-chan va en penser, mais je ne passerai pas ma vie enfermée dans la maison autant retourner chez mon père et devenir moine. Ce que je ne veux réellement pas faire.

Sur l'heure du midi, je décide de me rendre chez NG Production pour aller dire un salut à mon amour et peut-être s'il a le temps manger avec lui. Je vais lui parler de ma décision de vouloir travailler à ce moment là.

J'entre dans l'immeuble, je salue la réceptionniste et je monte directement au studio. Je cogne avant d'entrée dans le studio. Shuichi est en train de chanter. J'ai toujours aimé l'entendre chanter. Les autres sont assis et l'écoute. Je crois qu'ils sont en train d'enregistrer. Je vais m'asseoir au côté d'Hiro. Il me salue. Shuichi termine de chanter et sort de la boîte d'enregistrement.

« C'était parfait Shu. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de recommencer. » lui dit Hiro. Je ne bouge pas.

Je remarque que mon cœur n'a pas l'air d'être en très grande forme. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je vois ses yeux qui sont un peu gonflés et rouges.

« Shu-chan, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

Il sursaute légèrement et se tourne vers moi. Il me saute dans les bras, je tombe presque à la renverse. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes et nous nous embrassons. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pour agir de cette façon devant les autres. Hiro semble savoir ce qui se passe. Enfin, il rompt le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shu-chan ? » lui demandai-je en espérant avoir une réponse cette fois-ci.

« Rien, tout va bien. » me répond-il. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

« Est-ce que tu voulais manger avec moi. Les autres peuvent également se joindre à nous. »

« Oui, je veux manger avec toi, mais je voudrais être seul avec toi. » Il se tourne vers les autres. Hiro lui répond que c'est correct, qu'il avertira K qu'il est parti dîner et que c'est ce que Fujisaki et lui vont sûrement faire également.

Je suis Shuichi qui me mène sur le toit de l'immeuble après avoir acheter notre dîner. Il s'assoit et commence à manger, tout ça sans dire un mot. Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe, mais je sais par expérience depuis un an que je ne dois pas forcer la note. S'il veut me le dire, c'est lui qui va choisir. Je m'installe à côté de lui et j'attends. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Le stress s'est emparé de mon corps. Le fait de savoir que Shu ne va pas très bien et qu'il ne veut pas me le dire et aussi le fait que je dois lui annoncer que j'ai été mener mon curriculum vitae à plusieurs endroits, me donne des papillons dans l'estomac. Ils sont tellement nombreux que j'en ai réellement mal. C'est insupportable.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » me demande Shuichi.

« Je n'ai pas très faim en réalité. Je voulais surtout être avec toi. » Je sais que je lui mens, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'aime pas quand il est dans cet état. « Euh ... Shu-chan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fâches. »

« C'est quoi ? » me demande-t-il. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain de sa réaction.

« Je veux me trouver un emploi. » Il tourne vivement la tête vers moi. « Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas rester toutes mes journées dans la maison sans rien faire. Je dois bouger, m'occuper. »

« Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un cours ? Tu sais que je peux très bien subvenir à nos besoins, Tatsuha. »

Il est sérieux là ? Il veut que je prenne un cours pour m'occuper au lieu de travailler. Il n'en est pas question ! Je sais que nous pouvons très bien vivre tous les deux sur les recettes qu'il fait, mais je ne veux pas être dépendant de lui toute ma vie, non plus !

« Shu-chan, essaye de me comprendre. Je veux simplement travailler pour m'occuper et gagner de l'argent par mes propres moyens. Je ne veux pas être dépendant de toi. »

« Dis dont que tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ! » me lance-t-il.

Mais que se passe-t-il avec lui ? Pourquoi réagit-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi est-il distant depuis que nous sommes sur le toit ? Je caresse sa joue et m'approche pour l'embrasser, mais il me repousse vigoureusement. Je le regarde étonner.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. C'était une erreur de venir ici. Je veux être seul. Fait ce que tu veux pour tes projets d'avoir un emploi. On se voit ce soir. »

Il s'éloigne plus loin sur le toit. Je voudrais le rattraper et l'inciter à parler, mais je sais que je ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Donc, je retourne à la maison.

Je m'assois sur le divan. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a. Est-ce que cela a rapport avec Eiri ou peut-être Tôma ? Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Peut-être n'allait-il tout simplement pas bien ? Je savais qu'il aurait dû rester à la maison aujourd'hui ! Je peux comprendre qu'il ait voulu se changer les idées et c'est vrai que la musique peut aider. J'ai un gros pressentiment qu'il a vu Seguchi et qu'il s'est fait parler. Je me demande comment il sera ce soir. Je vais lui préparer un bon petit souper. Je vais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, peut-être que cela lui fera du bien.

Je viens de terminer le souper. Tout est prêt, il ne manque qu'une personne que j'attends avec impatience. Je vais m'asseoir dans le salon en espérant qu'elle arrive bientôt. Je vais attendre près d'une heure avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je vais l'accueillir.

« Bonjour toi ! » lui dis-je en m'approchant pour l'embrasser, mais il me repousse légèrement et va directement dans les toilettes. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter cela.

Il ressort de la salle de bain quelques minutes après. Je suis retourné m'asseoir sur le divan. Je n'ai plus le goût de souper. Le fait qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole et qu'il m'ait ignoré m'a énervé. Pourquoi agit-il de cette façon ?

« Tat-chan, je voulais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas réagir de cette façon, mais j'avais vraiment envie. »

« Et un baiser, c'est trop pour que tu attendes un peu ? » Je suis vraiment indigné qu'il me dise cela.

Il me regarde et s'en va dans la chambre. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je lui posais seulement une question ! Il me rejette ce midi et maintenant qu'il est revenu à la maison, il s'enferme dans la chambre. Je ne suis plus capable d'endurer cette atmosphère ! J'en ai assez ! Je vais dans la cuisine et je commence à ranger la table. Je n'ai vraiment plus faim et s'il s'avère qu'il veut manger et bien il s'en fera.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je me tourne et vois Shuichi dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

« Ben, ça se voit, je range ! »

« Pourquoi ranges-tu ? Nous n'avons pas encore souper.»

« Si tu as faim, tu as juste à t'en faire ! Moi, je n'ai plus faim ! » Je laisse tout en plan et je sors de la cuisine, du moins j'essaie.

Il me retient et s'approche de moi. J'essaie de le repousser, mais il me tient bien serré. Ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes. Je sens qu'elles sont salées. Je peux en déduire qu'il a pleuré, mais pourquoi ? J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle. Qu'il me dise pourquoi il me rejette depuis ce midi. Est-ce que ce serait le trahir que d'appeler Hiro pour lui demander ? Je crois que oui. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il rompt le baiser et me regarde.

« Tat-chan, je vais te demander de ne pas me poser de questions. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que tu ne comprends pas mon comportement présentement, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Ce n'est pas par rapport à nous deux. Je t'aime énormément et je ne veux pas te quitter loin de là, mais je ne veux plus que tu souffres. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et il m'emmène dans la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et commence à défaire ma chemise. Je veux protester, mais il m'arrête en me mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

« Laisse-moi faire, j'en ai vraiment besoin. » me dit-il. Comme si j'allais croire qu'il veut le faire avec moi parce qu'il m'aime ! Présentement je ne peux pas le croire.

« Shuichi, je ne suis pas sûr que je veux te laisser faire. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le fais parce que tu en as vraiment envie. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au studio ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance, Shuichi ! »

Je me décolle de lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui seulement parce qu'il me le demande. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas comme à l'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se prouver quelque chose.

« Shu-chan, c'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je sens que tu ne le fais pas par amour pour moi. Tu peux me parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter, même si je peux ne pas aimer ce que je vais entendre. »

Il baisse la tête. « Je ne peux pas. _Gomen_, Tat-chan. » Il s'assoit sur le lit. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se ferme à moi. Je lui ai fait confiance pendant un an et maintenant il n'est même pas capable de se confier à moi. Je sais très bien que c'est à cause de mon frère. S'il ne m'avait pas trouvé où tout simplement si Eiri avait été un tant soit peu gentil avec lui, il ne serait pas avec moi aujourd'hui. Je le regarde à nouveau, il est couché la tête enfouit dans son oreiller.

« Shuichi. » Je m'assois sur le bord du lit. « Je vais te poser seulement une question et je veux avoir une réponse franche. Je ne me fâcherai pas. Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon frère ? »

Il ne bouge pas. Il ne répond pas. Je reste assis et je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me répondre même si je dois attendre toute la nuit. Il finit par se tourner vers moi. Il a les yeux rougis par les larmes. « Si je te réponds oui. » Mon cœur s'arrête. Il l'a revu. Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais sa réponse. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant. C'est difficile d'accepter que mon frère le mette encore dans cet état. D'accord, il est peut-être seulement dans cet état parce qu'il est à nouveau libre, mais il n'était pas comme ça quand il est parti ce matin. Il a forcément rencontré Eiri pour être dans cet état.

« Est-ce que tu l'as revu ? » Il me regarde, mais ne me répond pas. Je voudrais lui poser d'autres questions, mais je lui ai dit que je ne lui en poserais qu'une seule. Je m'approche près de lui sur le lit. Je dois absolument lui prouver qu'il est mieux avec moi qu'avec le diable incarné par mon frère.

Ma langue vient goûter à son lobe d'oreille. Je sens un léger frisson de sa part. Elle trace une ligne jusqu'à sa joue et vient rencontrer ses lèvres. Je sens qu'il se tourne sur le dos. J'en profite pour capturer ses lèvres. En même temps, je me positionne à cheval sur lui. Ma langue entreprend de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres et aller retrouver son homologue. Pendant que nos langues s'amusent entre elles, je sens les mains de Shuichi se frayer un chemin entre nos corps pour aller déboutonner ma chemise et ensuite me l'enlever. Après, elle descend vers mon pantalon. Je l'arrête. Je romps le baiser et lui sourit. Sans rien dire, je descends dans son cou. J'ai le goût de prendre possession de son corps en entier. Je sais aussi que je dois faire attention aux gestes que je fais, je ne peux pas lui retenir les poignets ou l'empêcher d'agir. Les fois où cela m'est arrivé de le faire, il figeait ou se mettait à trembler. Je peux le comprendre. Mais après un an, je commence à croire qu'il le fait un peu exprès. J'ai réussi à passer par-dessus et il peut très bien me le faire.

Après avoir goûter son cou et y avoir laisser ma marque en trois endroits, je descends sur son torse nu. Ses petits boutons roses sont bien dressés preuve que je lui fais de l'effet. Je vais aller les suçoter et les mordiller. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladent dans mon dos. Ma langue continue son chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Je le lèche, le mordille un peu. J'aime beaucoup jouer avec son piercing. Il m'a souvent reproché de trop jouer avec, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Eh oui, mon cœur s'est fait percer le nombril il y a au moins quatre mois. Donc, ma langue s'amuse présentement avec une petite note de musique rose.

« Tat-chan, arrête de jouer avec. Je n'aiiiiii …. Pas le goût de faiiiiiire de l'infection. »

« Non, tu ne veux pas faire de l'infection, mais avoue que t'aime quand je joue avec. » lui dis-je avant de remonter capturer sa bouche. Ses mains deviennent de plus en plus baladeuses sur mes hanches et discrètement, elles essayent de se faufiler vers le bouton de mon pantalon, je les laisse faire. Pendant qu'elles s'affairent à m'enlever mon pantalon, je suçote à nouveau son cou, son oreille. « Je t'aime Shu-chan. » lui murmurai-je en même temps qu'une de mes mains s'aventure sur son intimité.

Il arque son dos. Je l'aide à enlever mon pantalon que je balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nous sommes tous les deux en boxer. Ma langue sillonne au travers de son torse, son ventre, elle fait un arrêt au piercing et continue son chemin pour arriver à la limite du sous-vêtement. Comme il ne proteste pas, je prends l'initiative de descendre sa culotte et ma langue continue jusqu'à son membre. Je l'entends gémir ce qui m'encourage à continuer.

Elle longe son membre jusqu'à son extrémité. Ses mains sont présentement dans mes cheveux et poussent sur ma tête. Je sais ce qu'il veut quand il fait cela, mais je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite. Ma langue délaisse son pénis pour descendre lécher sa cuisse. Sa respiration commence à être saccadée. Elle remonte vers son intimité que je vais titiller pour l'exciter encore plus.

« J'en peux plus Tat-chan. Prends-moi. »

Je souris. Je l'ai tout à moi. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas à autre chose. Du moins, je l'espère. J'enlève vite fait mon boxer et je viens coller mon corps entièrement nu au sien. Nos deux érections se frottent nous donnant des frissons de plaisir. Ma bouche s'approche de son oreille.

« Tu veux que je te prenne ? » Je le vois qui fait un signe affirmatif de la tête en ayant les yeux fermés. « Comment ? » lui demandai-je.

« Prends-moi comme tu veux. » dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je fais un petit sourire en coin et descend tout en restant collé à lui. Ma bouche fait un petit arrêt encore une fois au piercing, mais continue son chemin vers sa verge que je prends en bouche. Un gémissement se fait entendre ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Je commence un très léger mouvement de va et viens. Très lentement, je veux le frustrer un peu. Cela fait presque une semaine que j'attends. Peu à peu, j'accélère le rythme. Quand je sens son membre gonflé, j'arrête tout. J'entends un gémissement de frustration.

« Je ne te permettrai pas de venir avant moi. » lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers son intimité. Ma langue le titille pour le préparer tranquillement.

Après quelques coups de langue, je me relève à genoux dans le lit. Je regarde Shuichi qui me regarde aussi. Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche et je les suce devant un Shu-chan désireux de le faire. Après les avoir bien humidifiés, j'en introduis un dans son intimité et commence de lents va et viens. Je fais de petits ronds avec mon doigt, avant d'en introduire un deuxième et commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. La respiration de Shuichi s'accélère et maintenant que je le sens prêt, je me prépare à le pénétrer.

Avant, je vais l'embrasser. Je goûte ses lèvres de ma langue. Elle dessine le contour de ses lèvres si sensuelles, si douces. Ensuite, je reviens le pénétrer. Je commence par de lents mouvements de bassin. Doucement, j'augmente le rythme. En même temps, je m'amuse avec ses tétons dressés de plaisir en les mordillant et en enroulant ma langue autour. J'augmente encore mon rythme. Ma respiration s'accélère. Bien vite s'ancre mes yeux dans ceux de mon amour et dans un dernier effort je viens en lui et je sens qu'il fait de même sur mon ventre. Je viens l'embrasser une dernière fois. Cette fois, ma langue passe ses lèvres pour aller trouver la sienne et danser une valse sans fin.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et finit par m'endormir dans ses bras, la tête accotée sur son torse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartiennent tous à Maki Murakami.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Je remercie énormément ma beta-reader, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. Elle est d'une très grande aide pour la correction de mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup à toi. Je veux également dire un gros merci à toutes celles qui m'envoient des reviews, c'est toujours très plaisant de savoir que notre travail est apprécié.

**Chapitre 4 : **

**POV Hiroshi**

Je ne réussirai jamais à comprendre Shuichi. Pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami depuis très longtemps. Il faut croire que nous ne pouvons pas connaître complètement une personne, même si cette dernière s'avère être notre meilleur ami.

Il y a une semaine, Shuichi a été convoqué dans le bureau de Seguchi Tôma, déjà il n'allait pas très bien, mais quand je l'ai retrouvé aux toilettes et qu'en plus il avait fermé à clé, je me suis posé de sérieuses questions. Il est sorti en me disant que tout allait. Je ne l'aie pas crû. Je savais que K, notre manager, l'avait accompagné au bureau du patron, donc je lui aie posé quelques questions. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il m'a simplement dit que la seule personne en mesure de me répondre était Shuichi.

Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Depuis deux semaines que ce Yuki est en liberté et que Shuichi agit bizarrement. Je voudrais l'aider, mais je ne peux pas si je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça. Tatsuha est même venu me voir pour vérifier si je savais quelque chose. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu l'aider, lui non plus. Il m'a fait part de ses peurs. Je voudrais l'aider en lui disant qu'il a tort, mais j'ai la même intuition que lui. Yuki Eiri est derrière tout cela.

Malgré que ce soit Shuichi qui l'ait dénoncé et qu'il l'ait accusé au tribunal, celui-ci a vécu son premier mois sans Yuki très difficile. À ce moment-là Tatsuha était à l'hôpital pour soigner ses blessures. Shuichi allait le voir à chaque jour sans exception. Je veillais sur lui le soir quand il revenait à la maison. Il est venu habiter avec moi, il n'avait plus d'endroit pour rester et il voulait attendre Tatsuha. Ce mois-là, Seguchi a été très clément envers mon meilleur ami, puisqu'il nous a laissés tranquille. Seulement, Suguru a pété sa petite crise, mais je lui aie parlé franchement et il a fini par comprendre.

J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il sortait avec Tatsuha à cause de sa ressemblance avec Yuki. Ressemblance physique, on s'entend. Pour ce qui est du caractère, ce n'est pas du tout le même. Tatsuha est beaucoup plus doux que son frère, beaucoup plus à l'écoute des autres. Il prend soin de Shuichi, il ne le fou pas à la porte pour rien, il ne le fait pas pleurer. Si c'est le cas, il s'en veut pour les deux prochaines semaines. Peut-être est-il comme ça à cause de ce que son frère lui a fait subir ? Je ne le crois pas, mais quand nous regardons le caractère de sa sœur et de son frère, c'est à se demander s'ils font partie de la même famille.

Tatsuha est même venu me voir quelques mois après avoir aménagé avec Shuichi pour me demander si je croyais que notre chanteur l'aimait seulement pour sa ressemblance avec le « crétin qui lui sert de frère » pour reprendre ses mots. Je lui aie assuré que non. Je connaissais la réponse puisque j'avais posé la même à Shuichi quelques jours avant. Donc, leur relation s'est approfondie et maintenant ils sont super bien ensemble. Mais, pas plus tard qu'hier, Tatsuha est venu me voir chez moi sans Shuichi. Il m'a paru fatigué.

« Hiro, j'ai vraiment peur. Shuichi ne va vraiment pas bien. Il se cache et essaye de nous prouver le contraire, mais … »

« J'ai la même impression que toi. Demain, je vais le prendre à part et je vais essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. » lui dis-je pour le calmer un peu. Il est vraiment au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce que Shu a dans la tête exactement ?

« Merci, Hiro. Désolé de te déranger encore pour les états d'âme de Shu-chan. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ses sautes d'humeur présentement. » Il fait une pause. « Hier soir, nous avons mangé dans une ambiance très joviale. Il riait, faisait des blagues, mais ensuite quand je l'ai approché pour m'asseoir sur le divan, il m'a repoussé, ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il n'en est ressortit que seulement une heure plus tard pour aller se coucher. Comment dois-je réagir ? Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, il va finir par se détruire et je sais très bien que mon connard de frère est derrière tout cela. »

À la dernière phrase, il laisse échapper un sanglot qu'il essaie d'étouffer, mais je viens m'asseoir près de lui et lui dit de ne pas se retenir. C'est ce qu'il fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient chez lui, pour ne pas céder devant Shuichi.

« Tatsuha, est-ce que tu te laisses aller chez vous ou tu te retiens pour Shuichi ? »

Il me regarde et me dit d'une voix mal assurée qu'il se retient, qu'il ne veut pas pleurer devant Shuichi.

« Tu devrais peut-être. Il n'a pas conscience présentement qu'il te fait du mal. Si tu te laisses aller peut-être s'en rendra-t-il compte. Je me charge du reste. »

Il me remercie encore et retourne chez lui. De mon côté, j'appelle Shu sur son portable.

« Allô. » répond-il sur un ton nonchalant.

« Shuichi ? C'est Hiro. Écoute, je voudrais te parler, est-ce que tu peux arriver plus tôt demain au studio ? »

« … »

« Shu ? »

« Oui, oui, j'y serai. » J'entends un bruit derrière lui. Il ne peut pas être chez lui.

« Où es-tu ? » Aucune réponse. « Shuichi ? »

« Hiro, je dois te laisser. On se voit demain. » Il raccroche sans que j'aie pu dire quoique ce soit. Je m'inquiète vraiment. Une chose est certaine, il n'est pas chez lui parce que j'ai entendu un instrument de musique, un synthé je crois, mais il n'y en a plus chez lui. Est-ce qu'il serait au studio ? Si c'est le cas, il sera déjà sur place demain. Cette nuit, je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je m'inquiète trop pour mon meilleur ami et son petit copain. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il sorte de prison ? Tout allait pour le mieux avant qu'il revienne dans leur vie.

Le lendemain matin, je me rends au studio en espérant que Shuichi y soit. Heureusement, je le retrouve dans la salle d'enregistrement, assis dans un coin. J'accoure vers lui.

« Shuichi ! » Il lève lentement la tête. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Il doit avoir pleurer toute la nuit. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et appuie mon dos au mur. « Shuichi, tu vas me dire tout, sans exception. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » me dit-il en regardant le sol.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne viens pas me dire que tout va bien. Tu as passé la nuit ici, tu as les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne suis pas le seul. »

« Il ne faut pas. Je vais très … »

« SHUICHI ! » le coupai-je. Il a réussit à me mettre en colère. Je me mets face à lui. Je lui lève la tête pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. « NE viens PAS dire que tu vas bien parce que c'est faux. Arrête de te cacher et dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, BORDEL ! » C'est rare que je me fâche contre mon meilleur ami, mais là, il va un peu loin.

« Je ne peux rien dire. Laisse-moi, je veux être seul, je suis épuisé, c'est tout. »

Je le regarde. J'ai vraiment le goût de lui donner une gifle, mais je m'abstiens. Je le lâche et me lève, avant de franchir la porte je laisse sortir ces mots de ma bouche. « C'est Yuki, c'est ça ? Il est revenu dans ta vie et tu n'es pas capable de rien lui refuser de peur qu'il fasse du mal à Tatsuha. » Je sors et ferme la porte. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction face à ce que je viens de dire.

Une seule personne peut le mettre dans cet état et c'est Yuki Eiri. Personne d'autre. Il ne l'a jamais oublié. Il veut protéger Tatsuha. Shuichi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Je voudrais bien l'aider, mais s'il ne me dit rien, je ne peux rien faire. Selon lui, c'est qu'il ne peut pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il parle, _il_ va lui faire du mal ? C'est déjà fait, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend seulement compte.

Suguru arrive et me demande si Shuichi est arrivé. Je lui réponds qu'il est dans la salle d'enregistrement. Au même moment, il en sort et nous fait un sourire. À qui penses-tu faire croire que tu vas bien ? L'atmosphère n'est pas à la fête et je crois que pour une fois, Fujisaki l'a compris. Il ne dit pas un mot et va derrière son clavier. Je prends ma guitare et nous répétons un morceau avant de l'enregistrer. Je jette de temps en temps un œil sur mon meilleur ami, il est plein de vie. Contrairement à son habitude, je sais très bien qu'il cache quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas que personne s'en aperçoive.

Cela fait deux heures que nous pratiquons Fujisaki et moi. Nous sommes prêts à enregistrer. Je fais signe à Shuichi que nous allons enregistrer la piste musicale.

« C'est d'accord. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller aux toilettes. » me dit-il en regardant l'heure.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes du studio sans K. Je vais le chercher. » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je suis arrêté par lui. « Non, ça va aller. Elles ne sont pas très loin. Et puis, M. Seguchi a renforcé la sécurité à l'entrée. » Il ouvre la porte et sort. Je n'ai pas le temps de rien dire. Fujisaki est derrière moi.

« Ça va aller, Nakano, il va simplement aux toilettes. » me dit-il en passant sa main sur mon bras.

« Non, Suguru, ça ne peut pas aller. Je crains le pire. » Je me tourne vers lui. « Est-ce que cela te dérange si je vais voir ton cousin ? J'aurais quelque chose d'important à lui demander. »

« C'est par rapport à Shindo ? » Je lui fais un signe affirmatif. « Hiro, je comprends très bien. Tu peux y aller. Je ne m'entends peut-être pas bien avec Shindo, mais je sais reconnaître quand une personne ne va vraiment pas bien. »

« Merci. »

Je sors du studio et me dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Je dois lui parler de mes soupçons.

**XoXoXoXo**

**POV Shuichi**

Pourquoi me dirigeai-je vers la salle des toilettes ? Pourquoi n'irai-je pas voir Seguchi-san pour l'avertir ? Je ne me comprends plus. Hiro a bien essayé de comprendre lui aussi, mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui avouer … JE NE PEUX PAS !

J'arrive devant les toilettes, je mets ma main sur la poignée. J'hésite, je sens mon cœur battre très fort dans ma poitrine. Malgré tout ce que ma tête me dit, j'ouvre la porte lentement et j'entre à l'intérieur.

« C'est bien, Shuichi, je vois que tu tiens à mon cher frère. » Le sang se glace dans mes veines. Cette voix, j'avais espéré qu'il ne serait pas là. Qu'il n'ait pas réussit à monter ici ! Pourquoi fais-je cela ? Sait-il vraiment où nous habitons ?

Brusquement, je me retrouve adosser au mur. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de m'échapper. Je commence à trembler de peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Eh merde !

« Calme-toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Seulement avoir un peu de bon temps. » Il s'approche de moi. « Il s'agit que tu m'obéisses et il ne t'arrivera rien ainsi qu'à ton cher Tatsuha. »

Je sens son genou venir se positionner entre mes jambes. Ses mains empoignent mes poignets et les remontent au-dessus de ma tête. Il vient capturer mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas participer au baiser. Je n'en ai pas le goût. Malgré moi, j'entrouvre mes lèvres et il en profite pour passer sa langue. Pendant ce temps, son genou frotte ma virilité. Je me surprends à ne pas résister, mais je me sens mal.

« C'est bien. Tu as tout à fait compris. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant avant de se faire déranger. Je n'ai pas envie d'être interrompu. » me dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser et en soulevant mon chandail.

Je l'arrête. « Yuki, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. S'il te plaît ... peux-tu nous laisser tranquille ? »

Je ne vois aucune réaction. Il me regarde et ne fait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Soudain, je sens ses mains sur mon torse. Merde ! Il n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter ! Il s'approche de mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud.

« Pourquoi arrêterai-je ? J'ai été privé de mon jouet favori pendant un an. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer. » Me dit-il avant de sucer ma peau.

Je ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Comment l'arrêter ? Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues pendant qu'il enlève mon chandail. Ensuite, il s'attaque à mes mamelons. Il les martyrise en les mordant légèrement. Sans le vouloir, je laisse sortir un gémissement. J'ai peur.

Pendant qu'il continue de goûter ma peau, ses mains travaillent à déboutonner mon pantalon. Une idée me vient en tête, mais je risque de le regretter. Je crie très fort. Soudain, une main vient se positionner sur ma bouche. Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Tu vas le regretter, baka. » me dit-il. « Mets-toi à genou. » Je ne bouge pas. Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Ma vue est brouillée. « À genou, je t'ai dit. » Sans réfléchir, je fais ce qu'il me dit.

« S'il te plaît, Yuki ! Laisse-moi. » Je le vois descendre son fermoir éclair et sortir sa verge. « Non, pitié, Yuki ! »

« La ferme et suce. » Que puis-je faire ? Je pleure de désespoir, de honte, de colère. Je voudrais être ailleurs. J'aimerais mieux me faire critiquer, engueuler par Fujisaki que d'être ici avec lui.

« SUCE ! » Il m'empoigne les cheveux et m'approche de lui. Son gland effleure mes lèvres. « Ouvre. » Je ferme les yeux et laisse glisser mes larmes sur mes joues. J'ouvre la bouche et il enfonce son pénis dans celle-ci. Je commence à sucer. Je me dégoutte. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Tatsuha ? Je ne peux pas lui dire. Bordel ! Ses mains se serrent dans mes cheveux pour que ma tête fasse des vas et viens. Mes mains sont sur ses jambes et essayent de le reculer, de l'éloigner de moi.

Après un temps qui me paraît une éternité, il se soulage dans ma bouche. « Avale. » me dit-il. Je ne réfléchis plus et je le fais. Il me lâche. Je tombe sur mes avant-bras. Il me relève par mes cheveux. « Maintenant, si tu dis quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. »

Il me relâche et s'en va. Je me roule à terre en boule et je laisse échapper un sanglot. Je tremble de tout mon corps. La peur transpire par tous les pores de ma peau. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissent une éternité, je réussis à me rendre à un lavabo et à me lever. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne suis vraiment pas beau à voir. J'ouvre le robinet et je m'asperge d'eau froide le visage. J'essaie de le rendre moins pire. Je ne veux pas qu'Hiro s'inquiète. Je veux protéger Tatsuha.

Maintenant que je suis calmé, je retourne dans le studio pour y trouver K, Hiro et Suguru.

« Eh bien ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà terminé d'enregistrer. Je peux … »

« Shuichi, nous devons parler. » me dit Hiro. Avec le regard qu'il a, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas me défiler. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, sans trop mentir pour qu'il me croit.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Sans problème ! » dis-je nerveusement.

« Où étais-tu exactement depuis une demi-heure. Ne viens pas me dire que tu étais aux toilettes parce que je ne te croirai pas. »

« J'ai été prendre de l'air sur le toit. J'en avais un peu besoin, et cela m'a fait du bien. »

Hiro me fixe et je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. De toute manière, tout ce que je dirai, il ne le croira pas. Il a deviné juste ce matin quand il a parlé de Yuki, mais je ne peux pas leur dire.

« Si tu ne veux pas nous l'expliquer à nous, je peux comprendre, mais je veux que tu en parles avec Tatsuha, il s'inquiète énormément pour toi, et nous aussi d'ailleurs. Promets-le moi, Shuichi. »

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui promettre. Je le regarde. Je ne dis rien. Pendant quelques minutes dans un silence où Hiro me fixe en attendant ma réponse, c'est le silence total que je brise enfin.

« Est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui que nous enregistrons les paroles où nous allons rester ici à ne rien faire ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Shuichi … »

« Arrête, Hiro. Je vais très bien. Je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Je suis vraiment allé sur le toit pour prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout ! Maintenant, si nous n'enregistrons pas, je vais retourner chez moi. » Je me tourne vers K pour avoir son accord. Il me fait un signe de tête. Donc, je retourne dans la salle d'enregistrement pour prendre mes affaires et sors du studio sans dire un mot de plus. Je marche sans me retourner. Je me fou que Hiro essaie de me suivre.

Une fois dans la rue. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je ne veux pas retourner chez nous tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

« Je vais te reconduire chez toi. » me dit une voix derrière moi. C'est naturellement Hiro. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'embarque sur sa moto.

Je m'accroche à lui et il me ramène chez nous. Je le remercie et descend de sa moto. Mais je l'entends arrêter son moteur et descendre à son tour.

« C'est beau, Hiro, je suis capable de monter moi-même. Je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Parfait, je vais pouvoir m'assurer que tu fais bien ce que tu dis. » me dit-il en me suivant.

« Hiro, ça va ! Je suis capable d'être seul. »

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas seul tant et aussi longtemps que Tatsuha ne sera pas de retour à la maison. »

Je n'argumente pas plus. Avec le ton de voix qu'il emploie, je sais très bien qu'il a gagné, donc je le laisse monter. Je vais directement dans ma chambre après avoir enlever mes chaussures. Je me change et vais vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche et me laisse aller à pleurer. Que fais-je faire ? Continuer à mentir à mes amis ? À Tatsuha ? Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité, sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera.

Je sors de la douche. Je m'essuie et reste assis sur le bord du bain. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir une fois par semaine, ce n'est pas si pire. Par contre, je sais très bien qu'il ne s'en tiendra pas à ça. Yuki ne peut pas se passer de son « jouet », comme il le dit si bien. Son jouet. Il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi. Est-ce qu'il en a déjà eu ? Je ne sais pas et ne le saurai jamais. Par contre, de mon côté, je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur mes sentiments envers lui et Tatsuha. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Avant qu'il ne revienne dans nos vies, je n'avais aucun doute, mais maintenant, tout se mélange dans ma tête.

« Shuichi, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Hiro de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je lui crie que oui et je sors pour aller me mettre en pyjama. Je sors de la chambre et vais dans le salon. Je le retrouve en train de regarder les livres dans la bibliothèque. Il m'en pointe un.

« Pourquoi les as-tu ? » me demande-t-il. Les livres qu'il me pointe sont ceux de Yuki. Je les ai toujours gardé. Tatsuha a bien essayé de m'en dissuader, mais malgré toute la colère que je pouvais avoir contre lui, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais de toute manière que peu importe la raison que je vais lui donner, il ne me croira pas. Je lui dis que je vais me coucher et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde dans le vide. J'entends la porte de l'appartement, c'est sûrement Hiro qui est parti. Je reviens sur les événements de la journée. Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité. Je dois leur cacher pour le bien de Tatsuha. D'accord, vous allez me dire de penser à moi, mais je suis bien pour l'instant. Oui, oui, je le suis. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très tendre, mon Yuki, mais il n'a pas changé. Oui, j'ai malheureusement encore des sentiments pour lui, je sais, je suis en train de faire une très grosse erreur, mais tant que je vais faire ce qu'il attend de moi, il ne touchera pas à son frère.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Tatsuha entre, mais je ne fais aucun geste pour signifier que je l'ai entendu. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit à mes côtés. Il ne parle pas, sûrement qu'il espère que je vais le faire en premier. Après un certain temps, il se décide à parler.

« Shuichi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai besoin de le savoir. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je décide d'accoter ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis bien maintenant qu'il est près de moi. Doucement, je me sens pousser sur le lit. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je me laisse faire. Je l'entends faiblement, il semble parler à une autre personne, ensuite il se couche également et je sombre dans un sommeil profond.

**XoXoXoXo**

**POV Tatsuha**

Hiro m'a promis de parler à Shuichi. Est-ce qu'il sera capable de le faire parler ? Est-ce que Shuichi voudra lui parler ? Je ne comprends pas, Shu-chan ne m'a jamais rien caché. Il m'a même avoué au début de notre relation qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour mon frère. Pourquoi me cacherait-il quelque chose maintenant ? Pourquoi me laisser dans l'ignorance de ses sentiments ? Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire tant et aussi longtemps que je ne saurai pas pourquoi il agit de cette façon.

Cette nuit, il n'est pas rentré. Je suis allé me coucher sans vraiment fermer l'œil. Je me suis demandé où pouvait-il bien être ? Je me suis retenu pour ne pas appeler Hiro à deux heures du matin pour lui demander s'il le savait. Je suis inquiet. Je suis certain que c'est en rapport avec mon frère, puisqu'il n'est comme cela que depuis que celui-ci est libre. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait revu ? Si oui, est-ce Shuichi ou Eiri qui a fait les premiers pas ? Si c'est mon frère, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! De toute manière, je ne lui pardonne déjà pas ce qu'il m'a fait subir simplement par jalousie. Il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher de Shuichi. Tôma m'a assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la bâtisse de NG, mais est-ce que je peux le croire ? Il n'a jamais vraiment porté Shuichi dans son cœur parce que selon lui, il lui volait Eiri, mais quand il m'a découvert, il a cru Shuichi et non mon frère. Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment protéger Shuichi ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment renforcé la sécurité de NG ? J'aimerais pouvoir le croire.

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. C'est ma première journée de travail aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiète pour Shuichi parce que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles. Donc, c'est le cœur serré et l'inquiétude dans l'âme que je me rends au travail. Je dois donner mon cent pour cent aujourd'hui. Je dois être de bonne humeur avec les clients. Sourire, rire, être joyeux. C'est facile quand tu n'as pas d'inquiétude, quand tout va bien.

Pendant ma pause déjeuner, je décide de contacter Hiro pour savoir s'il a des nouvelles de Shu-chan. Il me dit qu'il a vu Shuichi, que celui-ci a passé la nuit au studio. Je lui demande pour lui parler, mais il me répond qu'il est aux toilettes. Je perçois dans sa voix de l'inquiétude.

« Hiro, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu sembles inquiet ? » lui demandai-je.

Il semble hésiter avant de me répondre.

« Cela fait trente minutes qu'il est parti aux toilettes. Écoute, Tatsuha, je vais aller mener Shuichi moi-même chez vous quand nous aurons terminé le travail et je ne le laisserai pas seul tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne seras pas là. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit seul. S'il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avec lui la prochaine fois, je le ferai. »

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi. Tu crois que mon frère est derrière tout cela ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. »

« Dis-moi une chose, Hiro, est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut entrer chez NG malgré ce que Tôma prétend ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Tatsuha-kun, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je vais essayer de parler avec Shuichi. Ce matin quand je l'ai trouvé, il n'a pas été très réceptif, mais je vais m'essayer encore. »

« D'accord ! Merci, Hiro ! Je ne devrais pas arriver très tard ce soir. »

Nous raccrochons. Au moins, je suis moins inquiet et je retourne travailler le cœur beaucoup plus léger de savoir Shuichi en sécurité avec Hiro. En sécurité ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je me pose encore la même question. Est-ce que Tôma a vraiment augmenté la sécurité de NG ? Je dois l'appeler de nouveau pour en être certain. Je le ferai à ma pause de l'après-midi.

« NG, bonjour. » me réponds la réceptionniste. Je demande à parler à mon beau-frère en précisant que c'est très important.

« Seguchi Tôma, à l'appareil. »

« Tôma, c'est Tatsuha ! J'ai une question à te poser. C'est primordial que tu me dises la vérité. »

« Tatsuha, je ne peux pas jaser avec toi présentement. Je suis occupé. »

« Non, je dois avoir une réponse maintenant, je ne peux pas attendre. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Le silence à l'autre bout. Est-ce qu'il m'a raccroché au nez. Non ! J'entends encore du bruit.

« Vas-y ! Pose-moi ta question, mais fait cela vite. »

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment augmenté la sécurité ? Es-tu certain qu'il ne peut pas d'aucune manière entrer dans la bâtisse ? »

« Tatsuha, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout fait pour sa sécurité. Maintenant, je dois te laisser. »

Je l'entends protester à une autre personne. Je me demande bien qui ? Est-ce que ce serait mon frère ?

« D'accord. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. » lui dis-je avant de raccrocher. Cette conversation ne m'a pas du tout rassuré.

Je continue à travailler. Mon patron a l'air satisfait de moi. Je ne veux pas le décevoir dès la première journée. Dès que ma journée se termine, je rentre chez nous. Je retrouve Hiro assis dans le salon à attendre. Il fixe quelque chose dans la bibliothèque.

« Salut Hiro ! Où est Shuichi ? »

« Dans votre chambre. » me dit-il. « Tatsuha, est-ce que tu as essayé de demander à Shuichi de se défaire des livres de ton frère ? » me demande-t-il toujours en fixant la bibliothèque.

« Oui, des centaines de fois, mais il n'a jamais voulu. Une fois, j'ai même essayé de les enlever de l'étagère et de les mettre dans une boîte, mais il m'a fait toute une crise et j'ai été obligé de les remettre à leur place. Pourtant, il ne les a jamais ouverts. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Il n'a pas voulu me répondre quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il les gardait. » Il me regarde enfin. Je vois qu'il a les yeux rougis. Il se lève et vient vers moi. « Tatsuha, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons l'empêcher de voir ton frère. J'ai peur pour lui. Shuichi ne voit pas toujours les dangers qui le guettent et de plus, il ferait tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Donc, si ton frère le menace de te faire du mal s'il parle, il ne dira jamais rien. »

« Je sais Hiro. Je vais aller le voir. Peut-être que s'il sait que je suis au courant pour mon frère, il daignera enfin à me parler. »

« Je l'espère parce qu'il n'est plus lui-même. Il ne m'a jamais menti avant et depuis quelques temps, il n'arrête pas de me mentir. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup et me fait également de la peine. Je le sens s'éloigner de nous. » me dit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, je me dirige vers la chambre. Ce que je m'apprête à dire à Shuichi ne me fait pas plaisir, mais peut-être n'ai-je pas le choix pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il doit me dire ce qui se passe exactement. Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps dans l'ignorance.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, je le vois assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Qu'il vienne seulement me dire qu'il va bien !

« Shuichi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai besoin de le savoir. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »

Naturellement, il ne me répond pas. Par contre, il accote sa tête sur mon épaule. C'est un bon début, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je sens qu'il va s'endormir, donc je le couche confortablement sur le lit. Je me tourne vers la porte et parle avec Hiro.

« C'est bon, je vais le laisser dormir et ensuite je vais tout faire pour qu'il me parle. »

« Tatsuha, si vraiment ton frère est derrière tout ça … »

« Je sais que Shuichi, malgré tout ce que mon frère nous a fait, n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je sais que je risque de le perdre, mais je dois savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse les atrocités d'Eiri pour me sauver. J'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser. »

« D'accord, je vais vous laisser. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème, n'hésite surtout pas ! »

« Merci, Hiro. » lui dis-je avant de me coucher aux côtés de Shuichi. J'ai attendu qu'il soit dans un sommeil profond avant de quitter le lit et aller préparer le souper.

Pendant que je suis dans la cuisine en train de faire le souper, je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire à Shuichi quand nous serons en train de souper. Je dois réussir à lui parler sans qu'il retourne s'enfermer dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas tourner autour du pot. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens directement. Est-ce qu'il m'écoutera ? Est-ce qu'il voudra se confier à moi ? Il n'a rien voulu dire à son meilleur ami.

Je déteste cette situation. Nous avons les mains liées. Nous ne sommes pas certains que mon frère est derrière tout cela, mais je doute fortement que c'est le cas. Shuichi ne me le cacherait pas contrairement.

Du coin de l'œil je vois justement ma douce moitié entrer dans la cuisine encore endormie.

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui. »

C'est tout. Il ne vient même pas me faire un câlin, un bisou, rien. Je me tourne vers lui, il est devant le réfrigérateur en train de regarder à l'intérieur. J'arrive derrière lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Il sursaute légèrement et se crispe.

« Shuichi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne veux plus de câlins ni de bisous ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et j'en profite pour fermer la porte du réfrigérateur. Il me regarde avant de s'approcher pour m'embrasser, mais encore une fois c'est un baiser rapide. C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je le laisse et retourne à mes fourneaux.

« Shu-chan, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans cette ambiance. C'est trop. Non ! Tu restes ici, tu vas arrêter de t'enfuir à chaque fois que je veux te parler ! Bordel Shuichi ! Est-ce que je suis trop con pour que tu te confies à moi ? »

Il reste sur place. Il regarde le plancher. Soudain, il relève la tête et me regarde. « Non, tu n'es pas con. JE NE PEUX PAS EN PARLER ! Est-ce difficile à comprendre ! » me cri-t-il.

« Shu, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves, je veux seulement comprendre ton comportement des dernières semaines. Hiro aussi s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. »

« Ben, vous n'avez pas à vous … »

« Au contraire ! Shuichi, au studio, tu vas de plus en plus aux toilettes à des heures impossibles. Hiro m'a mentionné que tu regardais souvent l'heure avant d'y aller, pour ensuite revenir plus tard et dire que tu étais sur le toit. Comment veux-tu qu'il te croît, tu n'es jamais allé sur le toit de NG ! Nous savons tous que mon frère est derrière tout cela et je peux t'assurer que je vais appeler Tôma demain pour lui … »

« Arrête, ne l'appelle pas ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je l'appelle. NE FAIT PAS PLAISIR À CE CONNARD QUI ME SERT MALHEUREUSEMENT DE FRÈRE ! » Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je vois que Shuichi pleure. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il ne résiste pas.

« Excuse-moi, Tatsuha. »

« Shu, je vais te poser une seule question et je veux que tu me répondes franchement. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches la vérité. » Je laisse quelques secondes passées avant de poser cette fameuse question. « Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour Eiri ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a sursauté un peu quand je lui ai posé la question. C'est ce que je pensais. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Il ne me répond pas. Il se tourne pour sortir de la cuisine, mais je le retiens.

« Lâche-moi, Tatsuha. »

« Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime énormément, mais … »

« Mais, tu as encore des sentiments pour mon crétin de frère. »

« Oui. »

« Comment peux-tu en avoir après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Il s'amuse avec toi, il t'utilise comme bon lui sembles et toi tu te laisses faire ! Shuichi, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas la police ? Il n'a pas le droit de t'approcher ! »

« Je n'ai aucune preuve. Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse du mal. » dit-il. Tous les doutes que nous avions viennent de se confirmer. Il accepte de faire ses quatre volontés pour me protéger.

« Shuichi, tu n'as pas à faire cela. La police est là pour ça ! Nous devrions l'appeler. »

« Non. Ne l'appelle pas ! Tatsuha, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

« Oui, je t'aime et justement je ne veux pas te perdre au profit de mon frère. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse encore plus mal. Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche ! »

« Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, Tatsuha. »

« Shu-chan. » Je l'enlace dans mes bras. Il pleure un peu en continuant de me dire de lui faire confiance. Je veux bien lui faire confiance, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête et je ne pense pas qu'il me le dira si je lui demande. Il finit par se calmer.

Il acceptera de manger avec moi. Je suis content, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un souper ensemble. Au début, nous mangeons en silence, mais peu à peu, il commence à parler. Il me parle de tout, de ses chansons qu'il doit écrire, de Suguru qui continu à le critiquer … Après souper, nous nous installons devant la télévision pour regarder un film.

**XoXoXoXo**

**POV Yuki**

Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que quand notre jouet favori est au rendez-vous. Il peut bien essayer de faire son dur, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il est content de me voir. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je sais très bien où ils habitent, donc je peux en tout temps aller rendre visite à mon cher frère adoré. Donc, s'il ne vient pas au rendez-vous, au lieu de jouer avec lui, je vais aller voir mon défouloir.

Quand j'en ai terminé avec lui, je sors et me dirige vers la sortie avant d'être intercepté par Tôma.

« Eiri-san, est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu as réussi à te rendre jusqu'ici ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! » lui dis-je en retour et je le contourne, mais je me trouve face à un agent de sécurité.

« Ramenez-le à la sortie et faite en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus entrer ici ! » lui dit Tôma.

L'agent m'empoigne le bras et me sort de l'immeuble. Je regarde derrière moi et je vois Tôma m'épier. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va entendre parler de moi. Ce n'est pas lui qui ne voulait pas que Shuichi reste avec moi parce que monsieur m'aimait, parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi ? Maintenant qu'il pourrait m'avoir, il me met à la porte. Si je me présente en disant que je veux le voir, est-ce qu'il acceptera de me laisser entrer ? Là est la question et croyez-moi, je vais m'essayer. Je vais le cuisiner un peu lui aussi.

Je retourne chez nous. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon nouveau roman. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas en mesure de dire ce qui me tricote dans la tête, mais cela m'agace vraiment.

Je relis ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Je m'aperçois que pour la première fois depuis que je suis écrivain, j'ai mis un couple gay dans mon histoire. Est-ce que j'aurais voulu vivre avec Shuichi ? Il y a plus d'un an, j'étais jaloux de mon frère. Je lui en voulais. Je lui en veux encore, mais ma rancune n'est plus aussi forte qu'elle l'était. Aujourd'hui, je suis jaloux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Shuichi est maintenant la raison de ma jalousie. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Tatsuha qui ait tout ? La seule chose que je voulais garder pour moi, c'est Shuichi, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il parte et surtout pas avec mon frère. Je me suis demandé pendant un an : est-ce qu'il serait resté avec moi si j'avais accepté de relâcher mon frère ? Est-ce qu'il aurait continué à m'aimer ? Je ne le sais pas et ne le saurai jamais. Sérieusement, c'est tellement difficile sans lui. Je veux le récupérer et je vais tout faire pour y arriver. Je ne laisserai pas mon frère gagner !

La sonnette retentit. Je reste assis devant mon bureau. Deux personnes savent où je reste. Ma sœur et mon éditrice. Je ne veux pas répondre ni à l'une ni à l'autre, mais après plusieurs minutes, je décide d'aller répondre parce que je n'en peux plus d'entendre la sonnette. C'est Mika, elle me regarde sévèrement. C'est la seule qui est restée en contact avec moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle le fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle continue de me parler. Elle sait que Tatsuha et Shuichi ont dit la vérité. Je lui ai tout avoué. Non, je ne me cache plus. Je ne veux plus nier que j'ai fait du mal à Shuichi. Par le fait même, j'avoue que j'en ai fait à mon frère.

Revenons à Mika. Elle entre dans l'appartement et va directement dans le salon. Je la suis et me sors une cigarette que j'allume. J'attends qu'elle parle.

« Eiri, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez NG ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas de ses affaires. De plus, elle n'est plus avec Tôma.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles des conditions de ta libération ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne peux pas approcher Shuichi et Tatsuha. Donc, je te répète la question, qu'est-ce … »

« C'est bon, je suis allé voir Tôma. Cela te cause un problème ? » lui demandai-je exaspérer.

« Oui, parce que ce n'est pas lui que tu es allé voir, c'est Tôma qui m'a téléphoné pour m'avertir que tu avais réussi à t'introduire dans l'immeuble, mais qu'il ne t'avait jamais vu. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me ficher la paix ? » J'en ai vraiment marre. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils soient à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'avoir un peu de temps avec mon jouet, c'est tout. Bien sûr, je n'irai pas dire cela à Mika, sinon elle serait bien capable de m'enfermer dans mon propre appartement. « Est-ce que tu avais d'autres choses à me dire ou tu as terminé ? »

« Eiri ! » Elle me regarde avec son regard meurtrier. Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être été trop loin, mais je m'en fou. « Écoute-moi bien, je t'ai soutenu pendant tout le procès et pendant la dernière année, mais si tu n'es pas capable de te retenir d'approcher Shuichi ou Tatsuha, je n'aurais pas le choix de … »

« Tu as gardé le contact avec Tôma même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » lui demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

« Hein ? » Mika semble perdue le temps de quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. « Eiri, tu ne m'as pas écouté du tout. Pour ta question, oui, j'ai gardé contact avec Tôma. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. EIRI ! »

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Est-ce que je l'ai déjà écouté ? Non ! Même quand je vivais à la maison et qu'elle se prenait pour notre mère, je ne l'écoutais pas. Je prenais un malin plaisir à la faire damner. Je continue même aujourd'hui. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier et je me tourne vers mon bureau dans l'intention d'aller travailler sur mon roman. Je dois également penser à un moyen beaucoup plus subtil pour voir Shuichi sans que personne ne le sache.

« EIRI, reviens ici immédiatement, je n'ai pas terminé avec toi ! Si tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer comme cela ! »

Elle m'énerve à jouer la maman attentionnée. D'accord, elle a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, maintenant elle peut me laisser tranquille parce que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle.

Elle apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et me fixe pendant que j'écris. J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais cela me dérange qu'une personne me regarde travailler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » lui demandai-je.

« Que tu m'écoutes. » Je la regarde un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur mon écran. « Eiri, je sais que tu l'aimes peut-être, d'accord, c'est une drôle de façon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux de ce que tu lui fais subir présentement. »

« Je ne lui fais rien. »

« Laisse-moi en douter, Eiri. Ne m'oblige pas à t'avoir à l'œil. Laisse Shuichi et Tatsuha tranquilles. Ils ont droit à une vie normal. Si tu as besoin absolument d'un jouet, comme tu le dis si bien, même si je suis totalement en désaccord avec le terme que tu utilises, va voir ailleurs. Il y en a qui sont heureux que l'ont les traites de cette façon. »

« Va te faire foutre, Mika ! Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. » Ce sera mon dernier mot. Je sais très bien qu'après cela, il me sera difficile d'approcher Shuichi. Croyez-moi, personne ne m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je veux.

**XoXoXoXo**

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Que va faire Yuki pour approcher Shuichi ? Va-t-il réessayer de retourner à NG Productions ou va-t-il trouver autre chose ? Va-t-il tenter quelque chose avec son frère ? Que va-t-il se passer avec Shuichi et Tatsuha ? Vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci de votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils appartiennent tous à Maki Murakami.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Je remercie énormément ma beta-reader, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. Elle est d'une très grande aide pour la correction de mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup à toi. Je veux également dire un gros merci à toutes celles qui m'envoient des reviews, c'est toujours très plaisant de savoir que notre travail est apprécié.

**XoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_POV Tatsuha_

Depuis quatre jours, Shuichi s'est refermé sur lui-même. Oh ! Il a encore plein d'énergie ! Il rit, s'amuse et tout, mais il ne nous parle pas de ses sentiments profonds. Je sais qu'il souffre en silence. S'il souffre de ne pas voir mon frère ? Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il souffre de ne plus être libre de ses mouvements.

Eh oui ! Depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu Eiri, K a décidé de prendre le contrôle de la sécurité. Maintenant, Shuichi ne peut plus se rendre à un endroit sans qu'il soit accompagné. Quand ce n'est pas K, c'est un homme travaillant pour lui.

Dans le bâtiment de NG aussi, la sécurité a été renforcée. Tôma nous a assuré qu'Eiri ne pouvait plus entré. Il serait intercepté dès son arrivé.

La seule place où il peut être seul est chez nous. Donc, maintenant pour avoir la paix, il ne sort presque plus.

Présentement, il est sous la douche. Ce soir, nous avons prévu de regarder un film et de relaxer. Le programme a quelque peu changé puisque nous avons relaxé avant de regarder le film.

« Tatsuha. »

Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois Shuichi devant moi qui me regarde avec des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux.

« Oui, Shu-chan. »

« Dépêche-toi d'aller prendre ta douche, je viens d'avoir un appel de Ryuichi et il s'en vient dans environ une demi-heure ! »

« Mais Shuichi, nous avions décidé de passer la soirée seuls. » dis-je sur un ton désespéré.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de le voir ? » me demande-t-il en sachant très bien la réponse.

« Oui, je suis content, mais je voulais être seul avec toi ce soir. »

« Demain, c'est un autre soir ! » me dit-il excité.

« Ouais, c'est ça et demain tu vas trouver une autre excuse pour ne pas être seul avec moi. » murmurai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rien. » dis-je en me levant pour aller prendre une douche.

Depuis que je lui ai parlé et qu'il connait mes soupçons, il essaye d'être le moins longtemps avec moi. Dès que j'ai une occasion pour que nous parlions, il trouve une excuse pour éviter la conversation. Hiro m'a dit qu'il faisait la même chose avec lui. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Il a beau me répéter qu'il ne veut plus revoir mon frère, qu'il le faisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il me touche à nouveau. Je ne le crois pas. Malgré tout, il a gardé des sentiments envers lui. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, il l'aimait énormément avant qu'il découvre la vérité.

Je sors de la douche et j'entends des voix dans le salon. Ryuichi est déjà arrivé. Est-ce que je devrais les laisser seul ? Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je me dirige vers la chambre pour m'habiller avant de revenir dans le salon.

« Salut Tat-chan ! » me lance Ryuichi en se levant et venant me faire un câlin.

Je souris à celui-ci et mon regard se dirige vers Shuichi. Il ne s'est même pas retourné pour me regarder.

« Excuse-moi, Ryuichi-san, mais je vais te laisser seul avec Shu-chan, et je vais aller lire un peu. Occupe-toi bien de lui. » lui dis-je avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de lire. Je repense à mon frère et à ce qu'il m'a fait subir, soit disant par jalousie. J'aimerais bien comprendre ses véritables raisons.

J'entends Ryuichi et Shuichi rirent dans le salon. Il ne rit plus avec moi. Pourquoi ? Est-ce par ce que je sais que mon frère lui tourne autour à nouveau ? Je me rappelle soudain ce qu'il m'avait dit au temple. _J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !_

Sans m'en apercevoir je laisse les larmes coulées sur mes joues. J'en veux à mon frère. Malgré qu'il ne me touche plus, il continue à me faire du mal. Il continue à saccager ma vie. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de vivre avec Shuichi ? Si j'étais parti loin de tout, peut-être n'aurais-je plus entendu parler de Eiri ? J'aurais pu refaire ma vie, sans qu'il vienne gâcher mon bonheur.

La douleur que nous avions nous a rapproché. Shuichi ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Je le comprends, il se sentait mal pour moi. Il avait conscience que cela faisait un an qu'il vivait avec mon frère et que j'étais présent sans le savoir. Il s'en est énormément voulu.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par un bruit. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je ne suis pas prêt d'affronter Shuichi dans cet état. Je me suis juré d'être fort pour lui.

« Tatsuha, je sais que tu es là ! J'aimerais te parler. »

Je reconnais la voix. C'est Sakuma-san, mon idole de toujours que ma sœur ne m'a jamais permis de voir de près. Depuis que je suis avec Shu-chan, nous nous sommes croisés, mais jamais plus. C'est un très bon ami à Shuichi. Ils sont dans le même domaine.

La porte s'ouvre, je ne l'avais pas fermé à clé. Il entre et me voit assis sur le lit. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoie à mes côtés.

« Je savais que tu n'allais pas lire. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Ils semblaient si tristes. Je crains d'avoir gâché votre soirée. » me dit-il.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Shuichi soit heureux et ce soir je l'ai entendu rire pour la première fois depuis que mon frère est en liberté, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il l'aurait fait. » dis-je.

« Tatsuha, toi aussi, tu as le droit de rire et d'être heureux. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que fait Shuichi présentement. Il était parfaitement au courant que vous aviez organisé une soirée et il m'a appelé pour que je vienne, maintenant, … »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui ais téléphoné ? »

« Non. » me dit Sakuma-san mal à l'aise. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. « Tatsuha, est-ce qu'il t'a dit que j'avais téléphoné ? »

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un appel de toi. Il m'a menti. Il continue à me mentir. Combien de temps encore le fera-t-il ? »

Je me lève, cette fois, je ne me tairai pas. J'en ai assez de m'effacer pour rendre la vie plus facile à Shuichi. Il n'y a que lui dans l'histoire. Nous devons régler cela tout de suite. D'un pas décidé, je me rends dans le salon.

« Shuichi, nous devons parler ! » lui dis-je sans laisser place à la protestation.

« Tatsuha, Ryuichi est ici, nous parlerons plus tard. » répond-il sans même me regarder. Ce dernier arrive justement dans le salon. Je serre les poings. Je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus. Sakuma-san me regarde pour m'encourager à parler.

« Non, Shuichi ! Il est présent parce que tu l'as appelé pour qu'il vienne. Je ne peux plus attendre pour que nous parlions, c'est insupportable ! »

« Bien moi, je n'ai pas le goût de parler ! »

Je prends la première chose qui me vient sous la main, un cadre, et je lui lance en pleine figure. Quand je réalise ce que j'ai fait, je tombe à genoux. Shuichi ne bouge pas, mais il a une marque sur la joue. Je vois qu'elle saigne. De mon côté, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me relève de peine et misère et je retourne dans la chambre. Je sors un sac du placard et je commence à mettre des vêtements dedans quand une main m'arrête.

« Ne fait pas cela, Tatsuha. Vous passez tous les deux par une mauvaise période. Vous devez parler, même si ce n'est pas facile. Shuichi fera toujours tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime sans se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité. »

« J'en ai marre. Je ne suis plus capable de supporter toute cette pression. C'est invivable, il m'ignore, ne me parle pas, fait comme si je n'existais pas. Tout ce qu'il accepte de faire avec moi, c'est de baiser, parce que je ne ressens plus d'amour dans ses gestes. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Shuichi ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Il pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Il ne pense qu'à te protéger. »

« Tu parles, me protéger en étant le jouet de mon frère c'est … »

« Tatsuha … »

« Non, il a raison. » Nous nous tournons vers la provenance de la voix. C'est Shuichi qui est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps il est là ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui s'est encore une fois jeté dans la gueule du loup. »

« Non, Shuichi, arrête ! Je veux simplement savoir deux choses, peut-être trois. »

« Vas-y. Pose tes questions. » me dit-il en s'avançant pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé les flics ou simplement pas averti Seguchi-san qu'il venait au studio pour te voir et pas seulement en ami ? »

Il me regarde, mais ne semble pas vouloir répondre. Son regard se pose sur son ami avant de revenir à moi.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Il pouvait très bien savoir où nous restons et venir te voir avant que les policiers interviennent. »

« Tu aimais mieux qu'il te fasse du mal. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? ET je veux que tu sois le plus franc possible. »

« Non ! Comment pourrai-je l'aimer ? »

« Est-ce que tu en es sûr, Shuichi ? Tu n'as plus AUCUN sentiment pour mon frère ? »

Et là, bizarrement il se tait. Il ne répond pas. Comment dois-je interpréter son silence ?

« Écoute, Tat-chan … Yuki est mon premier amour … je l'aimais d'un amour inconditionnel. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait être cruel à ce point. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier celui que j'ai aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé. Maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime. Je n'ai rien fait parce qu'il me l'ordonnait et qu'il me disait que c'est toi qui y passerais si je faisais quoi que ce soit. Je voulais seulement te protéger, je sais que je n'ai pas réagis correctement, mais j'avais terriblement peur. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner … Je te demande seulement une chose … une seule … Ne me demande pas de l'oublier … c'est impossible. »

Il se tait. Il attend sûrement que je parle, mais je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je le vois se lever et sortir de la chambre. Je laisse enfin couler mes larmes, il ne veut pas l'oublier. Comment puis-je croire qu'il m'aime quand il ne veut pas oublier mon bourreau ?

Je vois Ryuichi venir s'asseoir près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je continue à pleurer.

« Shuichi t'aime beaucoup. Tatsuha, il ne veut en aucun cas retourner vivre ou avoir une quelconque relation avec ton frère. Crois-moi, il a beaucoup de peine lui aussi de te voir comme cela, il voudrait tellement t'épargner, mais il s'y est mal pris. Pardonne-lui … C'est ce qu'il veut … Il ne veut pas te perdre. »

« Parce que je ressemble … »

« NON, ARRÊTE ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire cela ! Tatsuha, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire pour qu'enfin tu comprennes que c'est toi que j'aime maintenant et non Yuki ! » C'est Shuichi qui est revenu. « Ryuichi, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste dans le salon ou … »

« Non, ça va aller. Merci d'être venu ! »

Ryuichi sort de la chambre et nous entendons la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer. Shuichi vient me rejoindre sur le lit.

Je regarde brièvement Shuichi et lui aussi me regarde. Je sens comme un malaise s'installer, mais Shuichi prend soudainement la parole.

« Tatsuha, tu dois absolument me croire, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux et ne veux pas oublier Yuki que je ne peux pas t'aimer plus que lui. »

« Je veux bien comprendre, mais Shuichi, je ne veux plus que tu lui obéisses même si c'est pour me protéger. Je veux que tu ailles voir la police s'il s'approche encore de toi. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui, Tat-chan. »

« Promets-le moi, Shuichi ! »

« Je te le promets. »

Shuichi se risque à s'accoter sur moi. Je suis prêt à lui pardonner pour ce soir. Je voudrais que nous puissions finir notre soirée en bon terme. Pour lui montrer ma bonne foi, je lui prends le menton et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Je l'embrasse, mais je ne pousse pas plus loin. Malgré que les mains de ma douce moitié semblent vouloir plus.

« Shuichi … »

Il ne répond pas, mais ses lèvres sont maintenant dans mon cou et l'explorent. Ses mains se baladent dans mon dos. Je laisse les miennes sur ses hanches. Il entreprend de m'enlever mon chandail, je me retrouve torse nu. Ses mains se promènent sur mon torse suivi de sa langue qui a quitté mon cou pour s'occuper de mes mamelons. Je sens déjà le plaisir me gagner. Je ne veux pas mettre fin à ce moment, même si … et puis non, je veux qu'il continue. J'aime trop sentir la douceur qu'il met dans chacun de ses gestes.

Sa langue s'aventure sur mon torse, mon ventre, elle lèche chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je suis sérieusement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je gémis et gigote un peu pour le faire savoir à Shuichi. Il me jette un bref coup d'œil avant de continuer sans se préoccuper de mon problème.

« Shuichi … »

« Sois patient, Tat-chan. » me susurre-t-il dans l'oreille avant de venir m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisse pas faire et j'essaie de prendre le contrôle. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je roule dans le lit pour me retrouver sur lui. Je romps le baiser et je vais sucer son cou et j'y laisse ma marque. Je prends deux secondes pour le regarder. Ses yeux améthyste me fixent avec tendresse. Je sais qu'il est heureux en cet instant. Je ne veux pas pour tout l'or du monde que ce moment s'arrête. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement comme s'il m'invitait à l'embrasser ce que je fais sans plus attendre. Nos langues dansent une valse entre elles. Quand nous sommes à bout de souffle, je retourne dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et lui donner des baisers papillons. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladent dans mon dos, mais descendent bien vite sur mon torse. Ses doigts effleurent chaque centimètre et descendent vers mon nombril.

Ma langue descend lentement vers ses clavicules. Je prends mon temps même si je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Une partie de mon anatomie me fait vraiment souffrir, mais je continue d'explorer la peau dorée de mon amant. Des images de mon frère touchant Shuichi me viennent en tête, mais je les efface immédiatement, je ne veux pas penser à lui. Il n'est pas question qu'il vienne gâcher ce moment privilégié. Je suis ramené au moment présent par les doigts de Shuichi qui sont en train de défaire ma ceinture. Je retourne l'embrasser en espérant qu'il suspende son geste, mais il réussit à m'enlever mon pantalon tout en m'embrassant. Donc, je me retrouve en boxer tandis que lui, il est encore habillé. Je délaisse sa peau à contre cœur pour lui enlever son chandail. Il se laisse faire, ensuite je descends pour m'occuper de son pantalon. Il m'arrête. Quoi ? Je ne peux pas le déshabiller ? Pourquoi devrai-je être celui qui est le plus à nu ? Je fais fi de son geste pour m'arrêter et je continue. Je l'entends gémir. Maintenant nous sommes tous les deux en boxer. Je me penche à nouveau sur lui. Il ferme les yeux. Ses mains retournent dans mon dos. Ma langue prend plaisir à titiller ses mamelons, pendant que mes mains explorent son torse.

Quand je considère que j'ai assez malmené ses pointes roses, je descends tranquillement ma langue vers son nombril. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Je veux prendre mon temps. Une de mes mains essaie de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de son boxer. Je ne vois aucune résistance malgré ce que je pensais. Il me laisse totalement le contrôle. Ma langue descend jusqu'à l'élastique, ensuite ce sont mes dents qui prennent le relais. J'entreprends de descendre le tissu qui me gêne vers ses jambes pour lui enlever. Il m'aide un peu en soulevant son bassin. Je peux sentir son impatience puisqu'il se met à gigoter pour m'inciter à aller plus vite, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Une fois qu'il est enlevé complètement, j'enlève le mien et je me recolle dessus.

Je vais l'embrasser. Ses mains caressent mon dos, je sens ses ongles me grafigner la peau. Je romps le baiser pour aller humer son odeur dans le creux de son cou. Il laisse un gémissement s'échapper en même temps que moi quand nos membres se rencontrent.

« Tat-chan … » soupire Shuichi.

Ses jambes viennent entourées mes hanches. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut. Je descends vers l'objet de ma convoitise en laissant traîner ma langue sur sa peau. Un frisson parcoure sa chair et un gémissement de bien-être se fait entendre. Je contourne son membre sans y toucher et je vais marquer ses cuisses. Ma langue goûte à cette peau si tendre à cet endroit. Mes dents la marquent comme mienne. Mes lèvres lui donnent des frissons en la frôlant. Shuichi arque son dos de plaisir. Je distingue un murmure qui me supplie de continuer. Je décide enfin de répondre à son impatience.

Ma bouche remonte sa cuisse pour arriver à ses bijoux de famille. Je prends le temps de les lécher et de les sucer. Les gémissements de Shuichi sont de plus en plus sonores. Il ne contrôle plus son plaisir. Ses mains agrippent les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses muscles sont tendus par la montée soudaine de plaisir. Lentement je délaisse ses bijoux pour aller m'occuper de son gland. Je lui donne de petits coups de langue pour le faire gémir encore plus. Je jette un œil pour le voir se tordre de plaisir. Je veux qu'il me supplie de le prendre en bouche. Je ne le ferai pas autrement.

« Shuichi, tu sais ce que tu as à dire pour que je continue. » lui dis-je avant d'embrasser son gland.

« Tatsuhaaaa …. ne me fait plus languir ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu n'en peux vraiment plus ? Je crois que je vais attendre un peu. »

« S'il te plaît, non ! Suce-moi ! »

Je n'en rajoute pas et je le prends en bouche sans autre cérémonie. Automatiquement, il arque son dos et crie son plaisir. Je sens également monté le mien. Ce serait de vous mentir que de vous dire que je n'ai pas hâte de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Je veux le pénétrer depuis le début, mais je veux le faire patienter. Une sorte de vengeance en quelque sorte, malgré que je me punisse par le fait même. Je commence de légers va et vient. Je vais très lentement. Je le sens frustrer par ma lenteur à passer à l'action. Ses mains viennent agripper mes cheveux et essaient de pousser sur ma tête pour que j'accélère le rythme, mais je résiste. Shuichi grogne son désaccord.

Mes mains lui tiennent fermement les hanches. Finalement, j'arrête de le sucer et je remonte pour aller l'embrasser. Il me refuse l'accès à sa bouche. Il me boude. Il est tellement mignon.

« Shuichi, sais-tu que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu boudes ? J'ai envie d'arrêter pour te voir me bouder plus longtemps. » lui susurrai-je dans l'oreille avec un petit sourire gourmand.

Il me regarde et consent finalement à accepter que je l'embrasse. Nos lèvres sont chaudes, nos langues se battent pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Les mains de Shuichi font une pression sur mes hanches pour essayer de me basculer, mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Je romps le baiser et je vais à son point le plus sensible de son cou et y laisse ma marque. Ses mains se relâchent, je délaisse son cou. Je me relève et enlève mon boxer.

En même temps, je prends le tube de lubrifiant. Shuichi suit tous mes gestes avec son regard voilé de plaisir. Je retourne m'occuper de mon amant. Je me place entre ses jambes que j'écarte lentement en lui effleurant la peau. Un frisson parcoure son corps. J'applique une bonne dose de lubrifiant à l'entrée de son intimité que j'étends par la suite. J'en mets également sur mon pénis pour facilité la pénétration. Je le regarde dans les yeux tout en introduisant un doigt son intimité. Il gémit déjà. Après quelques secondes, j'introduis un autre doigt et je fais un mouvement de ciseaux. Je me penche sur Shu et je vais l'embrasser. Ensuite, je retire mes doigts pour y enfoncer ma verge. Je reste un instant sans bouger pour qu'il s'habitue tranquillement à moi et ensuite, j'y vais avec un va et vient lent.

Pendant mes mouvements de bassin, ma langue vient goûter encore à ses mamelons. Ses mains entourent mon torse et se rejoignent dans mon dos. Ses ongles me grafignent légèrement. Je sens son cœur battre très fort, le mien aussi se déchaîne dans ma poitrine. Nos respirations sont saccadées par le rythme des va et vient. J'accélère un peu le rythme. C'est bon !

J'aime cette sensation de bien-être que nous ressentons quand nous ne faisons qu'un avec la personne que nous aimons.

Shuichi commence à bouger son bassin. J'accélère le rythme. La sueur ruisselle sur nos corps, je sens que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Je vais embrasser ma douce moitié et pendant ce temps je me libère en lui. Nos gémissements sont étouffés dans le baiser. Mes forces me lâchent, je me laisse donc tomber à côté de Shuichi.

Il se tourne vers moi et vient m'embrasser dans le cou. Plusieurs petits baisers papillons. Son bras entoure mon torse et une de ses jambes s'est glissée entre les miennes. Que pense-t-il faire exactement ? Malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai pas envie de remettre cela ! Mais, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il s'arrête. Il laisse sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui laisse quelques minutes avant de bouger pour me lever, je dois aller aux toilettes. Il ne réagit pas. Je m'aperçois qu'il dort. Je le déplace tranquillement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le couvre avant de me lever. Après être passé au toilettes, je vais éteindre les lumières et je vais rejoindre Shuichi sous les couvertures pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**XoXoXoXo**

_POV Yuki_

Que doit-on faire pour avoir la paix une fois pour toute ? Cela fait trois jours que mon paternel se fait un plaisir de m'appeler pour que je retourne vivre au temple. Il n'en est strictement pas question. Mika est d'accord avec lui, elle dit que cela me ferait du bien de me remettre les idées à la bonne place dans ma tête. Je suis majeur et vacciné. Je ne réponds plus au téléphone, j'ai débranché le répondeur. J'ai arraché la sonnette, donc plus personne ne peut me pourrir la vie.

Ah oui ! Il y en a encore une, Tôma. Ce mec avide de pouvoir a renforcé la sécurité de NG. J'ai suivi mon plan d'aller le voir lui. Je voulais m'amuser un peu à ses dépends, mais mon plan a échoué au moment de le quitter.

Je suis arrivé à NG et me suis présenté à la réceptionniste sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. Je lui ai dit que je voulais voir de toute urgence Tôma. Elle m'a fait patienter pendant qu'elle le contactait. Il est arrivé au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bonjour Eiri-san, que puis-je pour toi ? » me demande-t-il. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe.

« Te parler. Sommes-nous obligés de rester ici dans ce lieu grouillant d'insectes ? »

« Suis-moi, nous allons monter dans mon bureau. » me dit-il avec son éternel sourire hypocrite.

Je devrai jouer juste si je veux réussir à voir Shuichi aujourd'hui. Tôma n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et il sait très bien comment je fonctionne. Par contre, je ne refuse pas une petite conversation avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lui demander une petite explication ? Donc, je le suis sagement, comme si je n'avais aucun plan dans la tête pour voir mon _baka_. Tôma entre dans son bureau et me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le divan qui longe le mur à gauche. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire pour réussir à voir Shuichi.

« Tôma, je suis au courant pour toi et Mika. Je sais également que tu étais intéressé par moi. Je me demandais si c'était toujours le cas ? »

« Pourquoi Eiri-san ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que tu ne peux plus avoir Shindo-san ? … Sache Eiri-san que je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien que tu utilises cette … »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et je me lève en m'approchant de lui. Je me penche pour être face à lui et l'embrasser. Bizarrement pour une personne qui se dit ne plus être intéressée, il s'en donne à cœur joie. Il ne pourra jamais m'oublier.

Finalement, il met fin à ce baiser. Je souris intérieurement. Mais, le contraire de ce que je m'attendais arrive.

« Eiri-san, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresse, donc pour cette raison je vais te pardonner ce baiser et je vais te demander de sortir d'ici et de ne plus revenir. Nataku-san te raccompagnera à la sortie. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu ton jeu, tu voulais me voir pour ensuite sortir et aller le voir, mais tu ne pourras pas l'approcher. »

Ce sont les dernières paroles qu'il me dira avant que je ne sorte accompagné bien sûr de son gorille. Je n'ai pas pu voir Shuichi et maintenant, je ne peux plus entré dans le bâtiment. Ce _baka_ me le payera.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus entrer dans l'immeuble que je ne peux pas observer Shuichi. Il me sera difficile de le voir même en dehors de son travail. Il est toujours en compagnie soit de Nakano, soit de K. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de le goûter. Je ne supporte pas de l'avoir loin de moi. Pendant un an, j'ai essayé de le faire fuir. C'est seulement quand il s'est éloigné de lui-même que je me suis rendu compte que je … non, je ne peux pas aimer une personne. C'est impossible ! Il est seulement un bon coup au lit, point à la ligne, rien de plus. Il n'existe que pour me satisfaire. Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole-t-il quand je pense à lui, quand je suis avec lui ? Je ne comprends plus. Autant je veux le détruire ainsi que mon frère, autant je veux … Ahhh ! J'ai soudainement mal à la tête. Je réfléchis trop. Je décide de retourner à la maison, m'enfermer encore une fois.

En allant rencontrer mon éditrice, encore une chose qui m'ennuie à mourir, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un petit restaurant. Après dix minutes, le serveur n'était toujours pas venu prendre notre commande. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est le propriétaire qui l'a prise. Il s'est excusé en prétextant qu'il n'avait qu'un seul serveur et qu'il était énormément occupé. Bizarrement, la salle est presque vide à cette heure-ci. Je ne pose pas de question, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être furieux. Une vingtaine de minutes après, il nous ramène nos commandes, c'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçois, le seul serveur de la place. Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de ma bouche. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir ! Tatsuha se trouve à travailler ici. Intéressant ! Maintenant, je tiens une information que je risque éventuellement d'utiliser pour avoir ce que je veux. J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de changer de travail. Je vais le retrouver peu importe où il sera.

« Yuki-san, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » me demande Misaki pendant que j'observe mon frère derrière le comptoir.

C'est bien lui, toujours gentil avec le monde qui l'entoure. Il ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'il est en train de se faire draguer par une fille. Il lui sourit bêtement. Quel imbécile !

« Oui, vous disiez ? »

« Je vous parlais de votre prochain _deadline_. Nous pourrions le mettre disons dans … »

Je perds à nouveau le fil de ce qu'elle dit. J'observe mon frère. Les sentiments que j'ai longtemps enfuis au plus profond de moi remonte à la surface. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici.

« Vous aurez le prochain chapitre quand je l'aurai terminé, point final. Je dois maintenant partir, vous m'excuserez. »

« Je vous appellerai pour vous le donnez ! »me dit-elle avant que je ne quitte la table.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon frère avant de quitter définitivement l'endroit. Je vais marcher un peu, bizarrement je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Je ne tiens pas compte d'où mes pas me mènent, mais je me retrouve assez vite devant les bureaux de NG. Je m'assois sur un banc dans le parc en face de l'immeuble. Je repense aux deux années que j'ai passées avec Shuichi.

La première année, c'est lui qui me courait après. Je n'ai jamais su ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il soit soudainement intéressé par moi. J'avais rattrapé une feuille et je lui avais dit que les paroles écrites dessus étaient nulles. Est-ce qu'une personne normale voudrait aimer un type qui lui lance des méchancetés à la figure ? Je ne crois pas. Je l'ai toujours trouvé collant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, il se passait quelque chose dans mon cœur que je ne saurais expliquer. Non, en fait, je savais ce qu'il se passait, mais ce sentiment n'était réservé qu'à une seule personne que je m'évertuais à oublier.

Malheureusement, j'ai été incapable de l'oublier, non, de les oublier. Eh oui, pendant un an, j'ai cru que je n'aimais plus la personne pour laquelle j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. Quand je suis sortie du trou à rats, je ne pensais qu'à Shuichi, mais depuis la visite chez mon père, les sentiments que j'ai enfouis sont remontés. J'ai voulu revoir et revoir Shuichi pour les enfoncer et n'avoir que des sentiments pour lui, mais de le revoir dans ce restaurant …

Je ne pourrai jamais oublier les sentiments que j'ai pour cette personne. Je m'allume une cigarette. Je ferme les yeux et je le revois quand il était jeune. Je sais très bien que j'étais son héros. Il venait me voir quand il avait un problème. Je le protégeais tout le temps. Je n'acceptais pas qu'il soit approché par des filles. Je soupire. J'avais un sérieux problème. Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment pour lui, c'est mon frère bordel ! Je ne peux pas ressentir un sentiment aussi fort pour mon frère ! Je suis allé aux États-Unis. Cela a été très pénible. Je ne pouvais plus le voir, je ne pouvais plus le protéger. J'avais une peur constante qui me nouait le ventre. De m'éloigner était supposé me faire du bien, mais c'est le contraire qui se produisit. Je ne voulais plus l'aimer, je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela. Il était si pur.

Je suis revenu et je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas ressentir l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je voulais le détester, le trouver laid. J'ai tout fait pour. J'étais en train de réussir quand Shuichi est entré dans ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui aussi. Son sourire resplendissant, ses yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le revoir une seule fois comme ça avec moi, une seule fois, mais Tatsuha est encore dans le décor. À l'époque, j'aurais pu garder Shuichi, mais comment laisser partir mon frère sans qu'il aille se plaindre à la police ou Mika ou encore le paternel ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque et perdre Shuichi. L'ironie de la situation, c'est que je l'ai perdu. Vraiment, rien ne me réussi. Ah ! Vous allez dire que les filles et les femmes de ce pays adorent mes romans, c'est vrai, vous avez raison, mais ce n'est pas cet amour-là que j'ai de besoin. C'est certain que je pourrais coucher avec n'importe quelle fille et la rendre heureuse, mais je suis égoïste et je veux être heureux moi aussi. Je veux Shuichi pour oublier mon amour interdit !

« Eiri-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me demande la personne qui est devant moi. Naturellement, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à un parfait inconnu. Eh non ! C'est ce cher Tôma qui rapplique jusqu'au parc. Qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que le parc lui appartient parce que je vais le frapper. Ce parc est public et j'ai autant le droit que n'importe qui d'y être.

Je ne lui réponds pas et lui envois seulement un regard meurtrier avant de retourner dans mes pensées.

« Eiri-san, en profiterais-tu pour attendre que Shindô-kun sorte pour le voir ? »

« Non ! »

L'imbécile vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Comme je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps en sa présence, je me lève, mais il m'empêche de partir.

« Eiri-san, j'aimerais te parler. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Mika s'inquiète sérieusement pour toi. Elle dit que ce n'est pas sain de te laisser seul. Tu devrais peut-être aller vivre avec elle ou tout simplement venir avec moi. Je vis seul maintenant et j'avouerais que tu serais tranquille puisque je suis le plus clair de mon temps au bureau ou en studio. »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi tout d'un coup ? Parce que Mika te l'a demandé ? »

« Je ne comprends pas Eiri-san. »

« Tu n'es jamais venu me voir, toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu m'aimais et tout le tralala. Maintenant que je suis libre, tu crois que je vais te laisser m'approcher naturellement ? Sache Tôma qu'il y a une seule personne qui compte vraiment à mes yeux et … »

« Et tu ne peux plus l'approcher. Pire, elle est amoureuse de ton frère. Cette personne Eiri-san, si tu l'avais réellement aimé, tu la laisserais vivre sa vie. Tu dois passer à autre chose, aller voir ailleurs. »

« Désolé Tôma, mais ce n'est pas tes gardes du corps ou la sécurité du bâtiment de NG qui va m'arrêter. Je vais tout faire pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient. »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant gâté, Eiri-san. Shuichi ne t'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas un objet que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec. C'est un être humain et comme toi et moi, il a des sentiments. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec comme tu le fais. Tu ne veux pas de notre aide, parfait, nous allons te laisser tranquille, mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, Eiri-san, mais si tu nous rejettes parce que monsieur se croit supérieur et au-dessus de tout, aucun problème, je vais te laisser avec tes démons. Laisses-moi te dire encore une chose, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne te lâcheront jamais. Pour ton égoïsme, ta cupidité, ton immaturité, j'espère qu'ils seront toujours là pour te rappeler tout ce que tu as perdu en agissant comme tu l'as fait avec ton frère et Shindô-kun. »

« Ce n'est pas moi l'enfant gâté. » murmurai-je plus pour moi.

« Pardon ? » me demanda-t-il, mais je ne répondis pas.

Il se lève et retourne travailler. Pour ma part, je me rends à ma voiture. Ce que vient de me dire mon ex-beau-frère me turlupine. Pourquoi des démons viendraient me hanter ? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à oublier mon amour interdit, mais j'ai toujours passé à travers. D'accord, Tôma était là jusqu'à ce que Shuichi arrive dans ma vie.

J'allume la radio. Soudain, je me fige quelques secondes. Pourquoi allumerais-je la radio ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Seul Shuichi le faisait parce qu'il disait que le silence l'étouffait. Moi, c'était le contraire, mais aujourd'hui … je ne sais pas … peut-être inconsciemment je l'ai fait en pensant à Shuichi ?

_Elle naît de paroles blessantes_

_Elle naît de gestes brusques_

_Engendrée par celui que nous haïssons_

_Ou celui que nous aimons_

_La douleur résiste au temps._

Je reconnais cette voix. C'est Shuichi qui chante. Il chante un single qui est sorti peu de temps après mon arrestation.

_Les mots, les gestes peuvent faire mal _

_Mais, la vraie douleur vient de la trahison_

_Trahison de l'âme sœur_

_Trahison qui tue_

_La douleur s'incruste dans mon être._

J'écoute ce qu'il chante. Je n'ai pas le cœur à dire que ses paroles sont minables comme je le disais toujours. Cette chanson exprime parfaitement ce qu'il ressent. C'est de ma faute s'il a sorti des albums tristes et déprimants.

_Comment la chasser_

_Comment trouver le bonheur_

_Tout m'a été enlevé_

_Je suis perdu dans la douleur_

_Mon être se meurt avec elle. _

J'ai besoin de le voir. Je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il réussisse à me voir. J'ai besoin de lui, de le toucher, de le sentir. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. Je veux parler avec lui, je veux lui expliquer, je veux qu'il me revienne. Tatsuha n'a pas le droit de l'avoir, il était à moi, il me l'a encore volé comme tout ce que j'ai possédé avant. Mon frère m'a enlevé ma raison de vivre, m'a enlevé mon bonheur, ma joie.

J'arrive à la maison. Je vais directement dans la chambre pour prendre son oreiller, mais l'odeur de Shuichi n'y est plus. Elle a disparu tout autant que son propriétaire. Une idée germe dans ma tête. Je sais comment je peux l'avoir. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je sais qu'il sera à nouveau à moi. Seulement à moi. Je ne veux plus partager, c'est terminé !

Le lendemain je retourne surveiller la sortie de Shuichi. Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de le regarder. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Personne ne le sait. Cela fait une heure que j'attends. Je commence à perdre patience quand je le vois sortir. Il est accompagné de Nakano et de … Tatsuha. Je jure intérieurement. Il semble tellement heureux. Il rit, saute partout. Il resplendit dans cette journée nuageuse. Comment ai-je pu être idiot à ce point ? Je démarre en trombe et décide de me promener dans la ville avant de revenir chez moi.

Je regrette d'arriver à la maison. Oh ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas être tranquillement assis dans mon divan à ruminer sur mon sort, mais parce que ma chère sœur s'est faite un plaisir de me rendre visite avec son nouveau copain. Je ne sais pas s'il a rencontré Tôma. Je ne pense pas. J'entre dans ma place de stationnement et je reste dans ma voiture. J'espère de cette façon qu'elle partira, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle frappe dans ma fenêtre. Je décide enfin de sortir, mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu voir mon frère, je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Non. » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon appartement. Naturellement elle me suit avec son chien de poche. J'ouvre ma porte, mais avant que j'aie le temps de la refermer, Mika fait déjà une pression dessus pour que je ne puisse pas le faire.

« Non, Eiri, tu ne me fermeras pas la porte au nez. »

Je lui lance mon regard meurtrier, mais je sais qu'il n'a aucun effet sur elle. Donc, elle entre et son chien la suit toujours. Il n'est pas le bienvenu. Si elle veut que je sois content qu'elle entre chez nous qu'elle emmène avec elle Shuichi et je n'aurai aucune réticence.

Je vais m'asseoir dans le salon. Sachant très bien que je ne leur offrirai rien à boire ou manger, elle va d'elle-même dans la cuisine. Elle revient dans le salon avec deux tasses de café. Elle en donne une à son copain qui s'est permis de s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Eiri, cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? » me demande-t-elle. Elle a sûrement remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien dans le réfrigérateur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me nourris, seulement je vais au restaurant. »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? » demande-t-elle précipitamment. Saurait-elle que Tatsuha travaille dans un petit restaurant ? Devrai-je lui dire que j'y suis déjà allé juste pour voir sa réaction ?

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Cela ne te satisfait pas que je mange ? Peut-être voudrais-tu que je reste enfermé chez nous ? »

« Eiri, calmes-toi ! Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. » Elle s'assoie aux côtés de son copain. « Je voulais te présenter mon copain. » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Hum. » Je lève mon regard vers celui-ci. « Si tu es capable de l'empêcher de venir m'embêter, je t'accepterai peut-être comme beau-frère. »

« Eiri ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je t'ai soutenu pendant un an. Je ne t'ai pas renié malgré ce que tu avais fait. Comment peux-tu seulement penser à me tasser de ta vie ? Je te connais bien Eiri, je sais ce que tu essais de faire et je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfermer dans ton mutisme et éloigner tout le monde autour de toi. »

« Pas tout le monde. » dis-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Eiri, tu dois l'oublier. Il est heureux maintenant. Laisse-les tranquille. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui viendra me dire quoi faire, je suis assez grand pour décider moi-même de ma vie. Maintenant, j'ai du travail, donc je te prierai de partir. »

Je me lève pour aller dans mon bureau.

« Je le demande vraiment. Es-tu capable de t'occuper de toi-même, Eiri ? Si je n'avais pas été là à ton retour de New-York, pire si Tôma n'avait pas été là, est-ce que tu serais encore là aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu aurais connu Shuichi ? » me demande-t-elle avant de partir.

Je vais dans mon bureau. Je m'installe pour travailler. Mais rien ne vient. Je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Ce que m'a dit Mika avant de partir me vire dans la tête. _Est-ce que tu serais là aujourd'hui ? _Probablement pas. Par contre, personne n'aurait été fâché. Tatsuha n'aurait pas subit ma colère, père n'aurait pas eu à accepter un fils indigne.

Pour ce qui est de Shuichi, elle a vu juste. C'est le seul qui a su faire fondre un peu la glace recouvrant mon cœur, mais malheureusement, il n'a pas réussit à la faire partir complètement. Aujourd'hui, elle continue à s'épaissir. Je repense au plan que j'avais conçu pour attirer Shuichi et pouvoir profiter de lui.

J'ouvre une vierge. Et je commence à écrire, mais je me ravise. Une question me vient en tête. Lequel des deux j'aime le plus ? Je me rends compte que tant et aussi longtemps que je vais voir mon frère d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pourrai pas oublier l'amour que je lui porte. Par contre, j'aime également Shuichi. Devrai-je me réjouir de les voir tous les deux heureux ? Non ! C'est évident, je ne pourrai jamais avoir mon frère, donc je dois à tout prix récupérer Shuichi. S'il est avec moi, je sais que je finirai par oublier l'autre.

**XoXoXoXo**

_POV Shuichi_

J'en ai marre. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire. Si j'accepte de faire ce qu'il me demande c'est que je le veux. N'allez pas dire que je trompe Tatsuha, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux seulement le protéger et j'avouerais que … non, cela ne peut pas être possible. De toute manière, je n'arrête pas de certifier à mon cœur que je n'aime plus du tout son frère. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui, mais pourquoi dans ce cas quand je me retrouve avec lui, s'en est tout autrement ? C'est comme si les sentiments que j'ai toujours eus pour lui refont surface quand il est devant moi. Que dois-je faire ? D'accord, écouter tout le monde et arrêter de le voir. Comment pourrais-je le faire maintenant qu'il y a tous ces gardes autour de moi ? Quand ce n'est pas K qui me suit partout, c'est un autre. Je ne peux même pas me rendre aux toilettes qui se trouvent maintenant à côté du studio.

Eh oui ! Nous avons changé de studio, K trouvait les toilettes trop loin. Surtout que dernièrement, j'y allais souvent. C'est normal d'avoir envie plus d'une fois dans la journée lui ais-je fait remarqué. « Ah oui ? C'est normal d'y aller à tous les cinq minutes ? Ah bon ! Donc, tu serais la seule personne normal dans cette bâtisse. » m'a-t-il répondu. Non, mais pour qui se prend-il ? Mon garde du corps, je sais. Je peux comprendre qu'ils veuillent tous que j'aille bien, qu'il ne m'arrive rien, mais je trouve qu'ils exagèrent un peu. Je sais très bien qu'il va trouver un moyen de me voir, sinon, il ira voir Tatsuha.

En parlant de ce dernier, il est totalement d'accord avec son ex-beau-frère. Lui aussi, il a beaucoup peur pour moi, mais je soupçonne qu'il ait davantage peur de me perdre. Que je retourne avec son frère ! A-t-il si peu confiance en moi ? Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Devrait-il avoir peur quand moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments par moment ?

Hier soir, Tatsuha et moi, nous avons eu une bonne conversation. Je la fuyais à chaque fois que je la voyais venir, mais mon chéri ne le voyait pas comme moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Tatsuha dans cet état-là par ma faute, une chance que Ryuichi était présent, il a su quoi faire. Nous avons réussi à nous parler, mais je doute qu'il arrête de me soupçonner. Je ne sais pas s'il a bien compris mes sentiments quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas oublier Yuki même si je le voulais, mais il m'a fait promettre quelque chose que je ne suis pas certain de tenir. Aurais-je assez de force pour tenir ma promesse ? Depuis sa sortie, mon inspiration va bon train, mais mes chansons sont plus sombres. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, parce que mes fans les aiment beaucoup. De toute façon, cela ne peut pas faire de tort, depuis un an, elles étaient joyeuses et pleines d'entrain. Elles ne peuvent pas toutes être joyeuses, quelques chansons nostalgiques ne peuvent pas faire de mal.

Je suis présentement au studio et nous enregistrons les dernières chansons que j'ai écrites. Fujisaki râle encore, il est tanné de composer de la musique triste.

« Quand vas-tu recommencer à composer quelque chose de plus joyeux ? »

« Quand j'en serai capable de nouveau ! Vous avez deux choix, soit je continue à avoir de l'inspiration et nous pourrons sortir l'album dans les temps, soit j'essaie de te faire plaisir et je compose des chansons joyeuses, mais la sortie de l'album risque d'être retardé ! » lui lançai-je. Je n'aime pas quand il me critique, ce qu'il fait depuis qu'il est dans le groupe.

Sérieusement, j'aimerais bien changer de claviériste, tout ce que je fais, il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire même après trois ans de carrière. Hiro me regarde, je crois qu'il est un peu tanné de se faire l'avocat du diable.

« Je prends une pause, j'en ai marre ! » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Naturellement, j'ai tout de suite K sur mes basques prêt à me suivre peu importe où je vais. Je soupire d'agacement. Je sors du studio et vais dans le petit salon où nous prenons nos repas et nos temps de repos. Je m'achète un jus et quelque chose à grignoter.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'est pas encore content. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut pour le satisfaire ? Peut-être que s'il avait une personne à aimer, cela l'aiderait. »

K ne me répond pas. Il sait pertinemment que cela ne vaut pas la peine. Je me surprends à penser à Yuki. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien.

Que fait-il de ses journées ? Sûrement enfermé dans son bureau comme à l'habitude. Reste-t-il encore au même endroit ? Certainement pas. Il doit habiter un autre endroit. Bien malgré moi, j'aimerais le voir une dernière fois pour que nous parlions de tout cela, pour mettre les choses au clair. D'accord, j'ai encore une peur bleue de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il n'est pas content, mais je veux vraiment comprendre pourquoi il a agit comme il l'a fait. Il y a sûrement une bonne raison. Il mérite qu'une personne l'écoute et je suis prêt à être cette personne. Je sais très bien ce que Tatsuha en pensera, mais malgré tout ce qu'il peut penser, si j'ai envie d'écouter Yuki, personne ne peut me l'empêcher. En même temps, cela nous permettrait de nous voir. Merde ! Il ne peut pas s'approcher de moi. Pourquoi pensais-je d'ailleurs que je serais la personne qui pourrait l'aider ? Pourquoi voudrais-je même l'aider ? Pourquoi voudrait-il de mon aide ?

C'est une personne qui n'aime pas avoir de l'aide. Il aime faire tout par lui-même. Je ne suis pas la seule personne de son entourage, il a sa sœur, qui j'en suis certain essaie de prendre soin de lui, même si ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Je la plains un peu. Yuki n'est pas facile à vivre, il faut savoir le cerner. Ce que j'ai réussi à faire en partie. Je sais qu'il se sent bien quand il est en ma présence. Je le ressens. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Mais je sais aussi une chose. Les deux dernières fois que nous nous sommes vus dans les toilettes, je crois avoir vu dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Il était brusque avec moi, mais je sais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi l'a-t-il été ? Peut-être de la colère cumulée. Peut-être qu'il voulait être certain que je ferais ce qu'il voulait. J'avoue que je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais je l'aurais écouté s'il avait voulu me parler de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais et cela m'attriste de le voir survivre. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, survivre. Yuki survit avec ses vieux démons, il n'accepte pas qu'une personne brise sa carapace parce qu'il s'y sent en sécurité.

Je ne suis pourtant pas psychologue, mais à force de vivre avec lui, de le côtoyer, j'ai fini par comprendre comment il fonctionnait jusqu'à ce jour.

« Shuichi. »

Aujourd'hui, je sais très bien que je ne serais plus capable de retourner vivre avec lui. J'ai tout le bonheur que je veux avec Tatsuha. Je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas tout ce que j'avais de besoin. Son frère m'apporte beaucoup plus. Je me sens aimer par lui, je n'ai pas peur d'être mis à la porte pour un rien. Il me permet de chanter à la maison, de faire du bruit, bref d'être moi-même. Donc, non, je ne l'aime plus. Il n'a été qu'une idylle de jeunesse.

« Shuichi ! »

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends Hiro crier mon nom.

« Oui, Hiro. »

« Nous allons reprendre si nous voulons terminer aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Nous allons passer le reste de la journée à enregistrer. Fujisaki n'a plus râlé, mais je sens qu'il se retenait de peine et de misère.

Enfin, je peux rentrer chez moi. K me raccompagne. Quand j'arrive Tatsuha n'est pas encore arrivé, il devait travailler ce soir. Depuis qu'il s'est trouvé un travail, il semble plus heureux. Malgré ma réticence à le laisser faire, je dois avouer que cela l'aide à remonter la pente. Il peut penser à autre chose qu'à son frère. Il m'a raconté la rencontre chez son père. J'ai eu peur quand il m'a dit ce que Yuki lui avait murmuré à savoir qu'il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Je sais très bien qu'il parlait de moi.

Je vais m'asseoir devant la télévision et je regarde le courrier que nous avons reçu. Beaucoup de lettres viennent de mes fans. J'essaie toujours de toutes les lires, mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas toujours y répondre. Je commence à les lire. Elles sont tous semblables. Les fans m'encouragent à continuer. Certaines connaissant parfaitement ma relation avec le grand écrivain qu'est Yuki me disent de ne pas désespérer qu'il ne peut plus m'approcher, si elles savaient.

Je les mets de côté et décide de ne plus penser à Yuki. Pour ce faire, je vais préparer le souper. Tat-chan devrait arriver bientôt. Je dois absolument mettre de côté mes sentiments qui remontent à l'invocation de mon écrivain. Je dois me concentrer sur mon travail et mon amour. Tat-chan a également besoin de moi, beaucoup plus que l'autre d'ailleurs. Yuki a toujours été un grand solitaire, donc il ne devrait pas trop souffrir. Pourquoi suis-je encore en train de penser à ce grand crétin ? Je secoue la tête et termine le souper en même temps que mon cœur rentre. Je vais l'accueillir comme il se doit. Nous soupons dans une ambiance joyeuse. Il me conte sa journée. Il aime beaucoup son nouvel emploi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas cela.

« Tat-chan, est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, c'est l'impression que j'avais à l'instant. Je me suis sûrement trompé. »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. J'ai omis de te dire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, plus précisément cette après-midi, j'ai refusé de servir un client. Mon patron a compris et ne m'en veut pas. »

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé de le servir ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Shuichi, c'était impossible que je le serve. Je sais bien que c'est une coïncidence s'il était là, mais maintenant … »

« De qui parles-tu ? … Non ! … Yu … »

« Oui, c'est mon frère, le client. Il était avec son éditrice. Cependant, je sais très bien qu'il m'a observé tout le temps qu'il a été présent dans le restaurant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir K. Il trouvera un moyen pour que tu puisses rester là sans qu'il revienne. »

« Shuichi … tu n'as pas l'intention de le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est pour me protéger ? »

« Non, Tatsuha. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir. Je sais que je ne le peux pas, mais surtout je sais que je perdrais trop. Tu comptes le plus pour moi. »

« Merci, Shuichi. » Il se lève pour porter les assiettes dans l'évier. « Bon, est-ce que nous écoutons un film ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas aller prendre ta douche. Je n'ai pas le goût de regarder un film avec quelqu'un qui pu. » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Viendrais-tu la prendre avec moi ? »

« Ah là ! Non ! Je l'ai déjà prise. Pendant que tu seras dans la douche je vais faire la vaisselle et ensuite préparer le film. »

« D'accord. Attends-toi à être puni pour ne pas m'accompagner dans la douche. »

« J'ai toujours adoré tes punitions Tat-chan. »

« À croire que tu le fais exprès pour en avoir. »

« Ça reste à voir. Peut-être bien. » répondis-je en riant de bon cœur.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit de cette façon. J'ai pu voir du bonheur dans le regard de Tatsuha. Je sais que cela lui a fait plaisir de m'entendre rire. Oui, c'est ce que je veux, oublier Yuki Eiri et repartir dans la joie.

Soudain le cellulaire vibre dans ma poche de jeans. Je le sors. C'est un message texte. Croyant que c'était Hiro qui me l'envoyait, je l'ai lu. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Il ne venait pas de mon meilleur copain, mais plutôt de Yuki. Comment a-t-il pu avoir mon numéro ? _Je sais où travail Tatsuha._ C'est tout ce que dit le message. Que dois-je faire ? Avertir K ? Oui, c'est ce que je devrais faire, mais pour ce soir, je vais me contenter de passer une belle soirée avec mon amour.

« Est-ce que ça va, Shuichi ? » me demande Tatsuha en sortant de la salle de bain. Il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir seulement regarder un film.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour.

« Tu fais un drôle d'air. J'ai l'impression que tu viens de voir un fantôme. » me dit-il en riant.

« Oui et c'est toi mon fantôme. » lui répondis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant. Il semble heureux que j'aie agit de mon propre gré. N'ayant plus de souffle je brise le baiser et me sauve dans le salon avant d'aller plus loin. J'ai l'impression que nous n'écouterons pas le film au complet. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits quand je sens deux bras entourés mon cou par derrière. Je me laisse aller. C'est trop bon, je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Il vient me donner deux ou trois bisous dans le cou.

« Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir. » me dit-il avec du désir dans le regard. Je laisse échapper un petit gloussement.

Nous nous installons pour écouter le film. Même pas quinze minutes plus tard, Tatsuha a son nez dans mon cou et me donne de petits baiser.

« Tatsuha, arrête, regarde le film ! » essayai-je, mais il ne m'écoutait pas.

« On s'en fou du film, c'est toi que je veux. » me dit-il en glissant une main sous mon chandail.

Je laisse échapper un soupir pour la forme. Mais, je suis bien content que le film passe après moi. Je suis content que mon Tat-chan ne me rejette pas. Je tourne la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Il répondra à mon baiser sans problème. Nos langues danseront ensembles pendant un moment. Quand nous sommes à bout de souffle, je romps le baiser, mais Tatsuha n'en reste pas là. Sans attendre il m'enlève mon chandail. Je veux faire de même avec lui, mais il m'arrête dans mes gestes.

« Non. » me dit-il tout en promenant ses mains sur mon torse. « C'est moi qui commande, tu m'appartiens ce soir, corps et âme. Je décide de tout. »

Je ne réponds pas, mais l'idée ne me déplait pas. Donc, je le laisse faire. Sa langue remonte jusqu'à mon oreille pour la lécher. Des frissons me traversent tout le corps. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir les sensations. Ses mains sur mon torse me procurent une sensation que j'avais oubliée ces derniers temps. Son souffle dans mon cou me fait vibrer de plaisir. Sa bouche descend rejoindre mes mamelons. Sa langue s'amuse avec en les titillant. Mon désir augmente. Je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements. Je sens les doigts de mon amour descendre vers mon pantalon. Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps. Ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, mes mains se glissent sous son chandail. Je me délecte de sa peau douce et chaude. Elles remontent jusqu'à son dos.

Je sens la langue de Tatsuha descendre vers mon désir. Elle trace un sillon de salive sur mon ventre, s'attarde à mon nombril et remonte vers mes mamelons, continue son chemin dans mon cou pour arriver à mon oreille.

« Shuichi, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis. Tu m'appartiens. Je mène la danse aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas rester inactif. Laisse-moi te toucher, Tat-chan. » dis-je dans un soupir de plaisir.

Il ne me répond pas. Je laisse mes mains où elles sont. Il vient m'embrasser et encore une fois, je me laisse aller. Je me sens tellement bien. Je ne veux pas que cela arrête. En manque de souffle, il rompt le baiser et ses mains s'affairent à défaire le bouton de mon jeans. Ensuite, il me regarde et descend lentement sa tête vers l'ouverture de mon pantalon. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux rien manquer des sensations que me procure mon amour. Je sens ma fermeture éclair descendre très lentement. Je connais assez Tat-chan pour savoir qu'il le fait avec ses dents. Il veut me faire languir. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de mécontentement et je pousse sur sa tête avec mes mains. Il relève celle-ci et vient lécher mes lèvres du bout de sa langue avant de retourner s'occuper de ma virilité.

Après un instant qui me paraît très long, je me retrouve nu comme le jour de ma naissance. La bouche de mon amant entoure ma verge. La chaleur qui monte en moi me procure un sentiment de plénitude totale. Il m'est impossible de penser à quoique ce soit. Je me laisse glisser dans les méandres du plaisir et je consens enfin à laisser le contrôle total à Tatsuha. Ses va et viens qui au début étaient lents sont maintenant rapides. Je suis très proche de l'extase. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine, ma respiration est saccadée et mon corps entier est parsemé de gouttelettes de sueur. Je sais très bien que si j'ouvre les yeux, ma vision sera floue. Au moment où je vais venir, il s'arrête. Soudain, je ne sens plus aucun contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Par contre, le son de vêtements m'avertit qu'il est en train de se dévêtir. Je bouge mon bassin pour lui signifier mon impatience.

Très vite, il revient m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il brise le contact de nos lèvres donc je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le retenir. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Malheureusement nous devons séparer nos lèvres pour reprendre notre souffle. Sa langue vient lécher mon oreille. Je gémis sous cette attention. Je n'ai plus de force, Tatsuha utilise cet atout pour enlever mes bras et descendre. Je me cambre pour lui faire comprendre que je ne peux plus attendre. Je sens un doigt s'introduire dans mon intimité. Je gémis pour la forme, je me sens atteindre le septième ciel, le nirvana, un monde parallèle. Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Il prend son temps, mais je n'en peux plus, je veux qu'il aille plus vite.

« Tat-chan, plus vite. » gémis-je.

Il retire ses doigts et me pénètre lentement, trop lentement. Je grogne, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Bientôt, je suis perdu dans mes sensations, je suis trop loin pour décrire ce qui se passe. Je continue à gémir mon plaisir. J'en oublie vraiment tout : le retour de Yuki dans ma vie, les gardes du corps qui me suivent partout où je vais, Suguru qui n'arrête pas de me critiquer. Tout, j'oublie tout. Je suis dans un monde parallèle où il n'y a aucune souffrance, seulement un bien-être non comparable à toute bonne chose. Tatsuha voulait que je lui appartienne corps et âme, eh bien, il a parfaitement réussit. Je ne peux plus dire ce qui fait partie de la réalité ou pas.

Quand je reviens à la réalité, je suis couché dans notre lit. Tatsuha dort à mes côtés. Je ne sais comment ni quand je suis arrivé ici, mais je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que je me sens bien. Je me colle contre mon amour et je retrouve le sommeil sans attendre.

À Suivre !

**J'espère que vous êtes curieuses d'avoir la suite ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me le démontreront. Ciaos ! **


End file.
